When I'm with You
by Arwennicole
Summary: Having enough of being trapped in a loveless, abusive relationship, Rosalie escapes to Seattle to start over with her life. When a second chance comes along, will she take it or let it slip away? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

When Im with You

By

Nicole

****

Summary: Having enough of being trapped in a loveless, abusive relationship, Rosalie escapes to Seattle to start over with her life. When a second chance comes along, will she take it or let it slip away?

When Im wi'th You

Chapter 1: A Decision

The hospital room was extremely quiet, a beautiful blonde woman was sitting up in her hospital bed, the yellowish bruises were evident on her arms in the hospital gown she was wearing. Her hair was a mess and slightly damp with sweat.

Despite the healing injuries on her body, young Rosalie was sitting in her hospital bed with a bundle in her arms. A small smile appeared on her face as she held the tiny baby's hand. "Hi there," she whispered quietly cradling her child close to her chest. When the door opened, Rosalie pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Hey Rosalie," her sister, Bella, greeted, walking in.

"Hey Bella," she answered.

Then Bella's twin sister, Alice, hurried in with a smile. "Rosalie I got here as fast as I could. Oh! She's so beautiful!" Alice exclaimed in a whisper when she saw the sleeping baby in her sister's arms. Rosalie smiled as she held her daughter's tiny hand.

"What is her name?" Bella asked smiling.

The oldest Swan sister let out a sigh as she looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Margaret Renee Swan, call her Maggie for short," she replied.

"So perfect!" Alice said excitedly.

"Does…" Bella started.

"Royce knows, but he's very unhappy," Rosalie replied.

Rosalie smiled down at her daughter with a sigh. "She's beautiful," a voice commented. She looked up to see her father there.

"Dad…" she said surprised.

Alice carefully took the baby into her arms as Charlie walked over and hugged her daughter. Rosalie hugged him back, letting out a deep breath. "Oh Rosie…" he said quietly, rubbing his daughter's back.

"I'm sorry dad, for everything," she told him her voice shaking as she spoke.

Charlie hushed her gently, kissing the side of her head. "Are you okay Rosalie? Really?" he asked, pulling back, his hands on her arms.

"He's gone, dad, Royce is gone," she replied.

She swallowed hard as she showed him the healing bruises on her arms. "He found out that I was pregnant with Maggie…" she started.

"Where is he Rose?" he asked.

"I don't know I got to the hospital and told them everything because he was going to try to do it again," Rosalie replied.

He let out a sigh. "That's it, you're coming back to Forks," he told her.

"No! I'm not going back to Forks," she answered.

Rosalie took Maggie back into her arms. "And I won't go to Jacksonville with mom either," she added. She looked at her sleeping baby. "Royce will find us there," she insisted. Rosalie rocked back and forth with her daughter in her arms. "Royce took two lives from me, I won't let him take a third from me," she insisted. Charlie stroked his daughter's hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Where will you go?" Alice asked.

"Seattle," Rosalie replied.

Charlie kissed the top of his daughter's head, rubbing her back gently.

Two weeks later, Rosalie was sitting in her new apartment with her sleeping baby in her arms. Maggie had just finished nursing and was resting her tiny head on her mother's chest. She stroked the top of her head, kissing her forehead softly. "Mama loves you," she whispered gently. She continued to rock back and forth in the rocking chair while staring at the sleeping child in her arms.

Later that day, Rosalie was walking through her apartment with the baby in the crook of her arm. Maggie was sleeping with a pacifier in her mouth. Maggie let out a little noise, her eyes opening a little before drooping back closed. Rosalie hummed softly as she started boiling some water for her tea. She pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder with her free hand.

Moving into the living room, she sat down as she started to take a sip of her tea while having Maggie rest in her lap. "Mama's baby girl," she cooed softly. Maggie was looking at her mother with sparkling eyes as she kept opening and closing her eyes. "You're tired aren't you pumpkin?" she asked stroking her cheek. Rosalie kissed her baby's forehead as she sat back against the couch. She held the baby's hands, smiling as she looked at her miracle child.

All Rosalie ever wanted was to be a mother. It broke her heart both times that she lost two other baby girls because of the evil man she used to call her boyfriend. She let out a sigh as she looked at Maggie to see her falling back to sleep again. She kissed her daughter's forehead again before holding her close to her chest as sleep claimed her as well.


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble

Rosalie sighed as she was driving to the daycare to drop Maggie off before going to work. Maggie was in her carrier all dressed to protect her from the cold Seattle weather. Rosalie glanced in her rearview mirror at the backseat to see her baby girl fast asleep in her carrier.

After the young woman dropped her baby off at the daycare, she started driving to her job when all of a sudden her car made a sputtering noise. "Oh no…" she said quietly. She put the hazards on and went off onto the side of the road. "No, no," she muttered hitting the steering wheel. She let out a frustrated sigh, pushing her fingers through her hair. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, calling a tow truck.

When they finally arrived at the auto repair shop, Rosalie was on her cell phone calling work to let them know she was late. "Jamie, I know how hard you worked to get me this job, I didn't ask for the stupid car to break down. I'll be in as soon as it's done," she said into the phone. She hung up and let out a frustrated sigh. "How long is this going to take?" she asked.

"Keep your skirt on lady I'll get it done when I get it done," the mechanic under her car replied.

"Well I'm going to be late for a very important meeting," she insisted.

She crouched down on the other side. "Sir," she called. Startling him, he sat up, hitting his head.

"Ah damn!" he muttered.

He rolled out from underneath her car. "Look lady, I can't get your car done when you're here bugging me," he told her. Rosalie backed up and her mouth almost dropped.

He was tall, maybe about six foot one with dark slightly curly hair with piercing blue eyes. He was wearing the black work boots, and dark blue work suit with his nametag on the front. The front of his work shirt was undone, revealing the white t-shirt he had on underneath. "Look here…Emmett…I need to get to work. This is my first day and I need to be there," she insisted.

"Well your carburetor in your car is shot to hell under the hood, also your brake lines suck, try stopping on a hill in Seattle with those brakes baby," he replied.

"I am your customer, don't you dare call me 'baby'," she told him.

"Well then, miss, you should know that your car also needs a well needed oil change, when was the last time you did that? Because right now you'll be pushing this car like Wilma Flintstone," he answered.

Rosalie scowled. "You insufferable man!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me, princess, your chariot will be ready when it is ready. Until then, I think maybe taking the bus or calling a friend is probably the smartest thing to do right now to get to your job," he answered before going to the front of the car.

She scowled some more before walking off. "Damn little goody too shoes princess," he muttered.

"Stupid, arrogant man," she muttered to herself.

After Rosalie's long day was over, she walked inside with her daughter in her arms. The baby was screaming and crying and the young woman just couldn't get her to stop. "Come on Maggie it's okay mama's here," she cooed to her daughter rubbing her back gently. She was thinking of anything and everything to get her daughter to stop crying. She was walking up and down the house, tears pressing against her own eyes because her baby wouldn't stop screaming. She grabbed her phone, dialing a number.

"Hello," the voice answered.

"Dad, it's me," she murmured.

"Rosalie, what's up?" he asked.

Tears were falling down her face. "Dad I need help," she told him tearfully.

"I'll be there in a little bit," Charlie answered before hanging up.

Rosalie was still holding a screaming baby when Charlie arrived. "What's the matter Rosie?" he asked.

"She just won't stop crying, I don't know what to do," she replied.

He lifted his granddaughter up into his arms and sat down on the couch, resting the crying baby on his knees. "Let's see…" he murmured. He rubbed Maggie's stomach gently. The baby stopped crying, looking up at her grandfather with curious violet eyes. "She has the colic," he told her.

"How…" she started.

"You used to get colic," he answered.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a sigh as the baby calmed down with Charlie still massaging her stomach. "Yeah that feels better doesn't it?" he murmured. He glanced at his daughter before looking back at Maggie. "Just because your mom said I didn't take care of you girls doesn't make it true. I was up just as much as she was when you girls would cry," he explained.

Maggie let out a gurgle, holding up her hands to grasp Charlie's pinky. "I'd come home from the station and the first thing I'd do was go into the nursery to spend time with you. Didn't matter if you were the baby at the time or Alice and Bella, I always came home to spend some time with you," he added.

"Then why didn't you fight harder for us?" Rosalie asked.

Charlie sighed as he bounced Maggie on his knees lightly. "I was able to get you on Holidays and the summer didn't I?" he answered.

"Well sometimes dad the Holidays and Summer weren't enough," she pointed out.

Looking at her, she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Rosalie, at the time that was all I could get because of my work. The judge looked at my job as an officer and said that my work schedule was erratic that it wouldn't be responsible to leave three young children home alone if I got called out on duty," he explained. Rosalie sighed, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. "Rosalie I love you and your sisters more than anything and I would give my life to make you safe," he added. He looked back down at his granddaughter, stroking her cheek as the baby fell asleep on his lap. "I wish you'd come back to Forks, Rosie," he told her.

"Dad just don't okay? I don't want to go back to Forks," she answered.

"Rosie, you're just lucky I was in Tacoma when you called. Forks is a three hour drive, I can't run back and forth between Seattle and Forks whenever you need help," Charlie told her.

"I don't want to back to Forks, I don't like it there. The town is too small with the population of 3,120 people you can't have any kind of privacy," Rosalie answered.

Charlie sighed as he placed Maggie into her bassinet by the couch. "What about Port Angeles? It's only an hour from Forks and the town is bigger so you won't feel trapped there," he pointed out.

"Dad…" she started.

"Just think about it," he answered.

He grabbed his jacket off the couch. "Drive careful," she told him.

"Always," he answered before leaving.

Rosalie walked over and lifted Maggie up into her arms, kissing her forehead gently as she sat down to mull over what her father had told her.


	3. The Mechanic

Chapter 3: The Mechanic

Rosalie sighed as she went to get her car. She went to the office, opening the door to find the guy standing behind the counter was the same mechanic who was fixing her car. "I'm Rosalie Swan, I'm here to pick up my car," she informed. He glanced at her, looking over his pile of paperwork.

"Yep it's all set and ready to go," he answered.

He placed the clipboard in front of her. "That's going to be $950," he informed, putting the pen behind his ear. Rosalie's mouth dropped.

"What?" she asked.

"Would you like for me to say it slower?" he answered.

She glared at him. "I…I don't have that much," she told him.

"Miss, I had to replace the transmission in your car," he told her.

"I didn't know a new transmission was going to cost that much," she murmured.

"Usually they don't. They usually cost around $1,400," he answered.

She stared at the bill closing her eyes. "My God can this week get any worse?" she muttered. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't even have that much in my savings though. I-I have a two-month-old to take care of. I can't pay for this with my rent and the rest of my bills," she babbled.

There was an awkward silence between them as she was staring at her bill. "What about $475?" he asked quietly. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll knock off another half of the bill," he told her.

She stared at him. "What's the catch?" she asked. He patted his chin as he started thinking.

"You work here on Saturdays," he replied.

"I what?" she asked.

"You come here on Saturdays from 8-12 working on cars," he replied.

Rosalie looked at him as if he had grown an extra head on his shoulder. "It's only four hours of your day and it's only one day on your weekend. Think of it as paying off the rest of the bill," he explained. He shrugged his shoulders. "If you think you can handle it," he commented. She gave him a crooked grin as she went into the garage.

She had the guy open up the hood of his car and looked inside. "Your relief valve is shot and your oil filter needs to be replaced," she informed.

"Well little miss princess, you seem to know about cars," he commented.

She closed the hood. "During the summer my dad would fix this old blue truck that would sit on the side of the house and he taught me what each part in the car was," she answered.

"And yet you didn't know the prices to a transmission?" he asked.

"Listen it has been a really rough week and it just slipped my mind of how much this stuff costs," she replied.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "It's a deal," she told him. Grinning he shook her hand.

"Alright, you start Saturday," he informed.

Nodding Rosalie took the keys Emmett offered to her and left with her car.

That night, Rosalie was tossing and turning a little bit in her bed, beads of sweat appeared on her brow. "No…Royce…please…please," she begged. She started gripping the bed sheets under her in her dream. "No! Please! DON'T!" she screamed. She woke up with a gasp, sitting up in her bed. Sitting back against the headboard of her bed, she let out a small sob. Getting up from bed, she grabbed her phone. After waiting for a few rings, the phone was finally answered.

"Hello," a tired voice answered.

"Dad?" she said quietly.

"Rosie? What is it? What's wrong?" Charlie asked awake.

"Dad…" she started.

She looked at her daughter who was asleep in her crib. "I want to come home for a few days," she said quietly.

"Your room is waiting," Charlie answered.

The next day, Rosalie pulled up to the house as Charlie walked out. "Hey there," he greeted. Rosalie smiled a little as she got out of the car and went to get the baby from the back. "I'll get her," he assured her.

"Do you remember how to get a carrier out of the car?" she asked smiling a little.

"Rosalie I might be older but I'm able to remember how to get a baby out of a car," he assured her chuckling.

Rosalie watched as Charlie tried to get Maggie out of the car. Laughing she reached under the carrier, undoing the bottom part. "Okay you got one of the fancier carriers," he commented. Rosalie laughed a little as he lifted the carrier up by the handle and went inside after Rosalie got her bags out of the back.

Charlie led her upstairs to her old room. "I moved my stuff from the shelf so you can put your bathroom stuff in there. Your room is basically how you left it but I added the crib and the old rocking chair in there," he explained.

"Dad, I'm only staying a few days," she pointed out.

"Well…you always know that my door is always open whenever you need help," he answered.

They walked in the room and Rosalie looked around. Her room was still painted the violet color that she had done years ago when she was still in high school. Old drawings were still up on the wall and her bed was still the same. The crib was by the window with the rocking chair in the opposite corner. "I added a computer in here…don't know if you'll need it but I thought 'what the hell'," Charlie commented. He put the carrier on the bed. "Let's see if getting her out of the actual carrier is a puzzle," he added. Rosalie put her bags down as Charlie tried to find the button to undo the straps around his granddaughter.

"Dad…" she started.

"Nope, got it," he announced when the buckle finally came undone.

He lifted Maggie up with a smile. "Rosalie, did you bundle her up enough?" he quipped setting the baby on the bed to get her out of her mittens and jacket.

"Dad this is Washington State, it's cold," she answered.

Chuckling softly, Charlie got the baby out of her jacket, her mittens, and the hat. "Your mother used to do that. It'd be sunny outside yet and she'd have you girls all bundled up like it was 20 below zero," he commented. Rosalie smiled as she sat down on the bed while watching her father cradle the baby in his arms. "So just a few days huh?" he asked.

"Yeah…I need to decide on a few things," she replied.

Charlie nodded before placing Maggie into the crib. "I am glad you did come home, even if it is for a little while," he told her. He kissed her forehead, resting his hand on her shoulder. Rosalie closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Thanks, dad," she answered.

There was an awkward silence before he left her alone.

That night, the Swan house was quiet. Except Rosalie started tossing and turning in her sleep again. "No…Royce please…please! DON'T! NO!" she screamed. Charlie hurried into the room.

"Rosie, Rosie," he whispered, shaking her.

Rosalie let out a gasp. "Shh, shh, you're okay baby," he assured her. Rosalie let out a sob, pressing her hand against her forehead.

"I'm sorry I woke you up dad," she said quietly.

The older man sat on the edge of his daughter's bed. "I'm just surprised you didn't wake the baby," he commented. Rosalie sniffled and Charlie wiped a tear from his daughter's face. "Well, also reminds me when I'd get up half the night with you," he added quietly. He sighed softly as he looked at his oldest daughter and child. "I'd sit there all night, not caring if I had to get up in like two hours or even an hour later. I'd sit in that old rocking chair just holding you, even coddling you," he said chuckling.

Rosalie was silent as she looked at him. "I don't know what Royce did to you. Honestly it scares the Hell out of me just thinking of what he might've done to you," he said quietly. She turned her head, looking at the wall. Knowing she wasn't going to talk, Charlie let out a sigh. "I love you," he told his daughter before getting up from the bed and leaving the room again.


	4. Feeling Protected

Chapter 4: Feeling Protected

After staying a week with Charlie, Rosalie went back to Seattle. That next Saturday, she arrived at the auto shop to see Emmett leaning against the doorway. "Showing up today?" he asked.

"Sorry," she answered.

He saw that her eyes had dark circles. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, even if I wasn't I wouldn't be talking about it to you," she answered.

He held his hands up in the surrender position. "Sorry babe," he told her.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Alright fine, the guy in spot 3 has been waiting for about a half hour, how about starting on his car?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered.

Tying her hair back into a ponytail, she walked over to the car.

After what felt like forever, instead of going the four hours as agreed, she didn't stop until Emmett finally had to walk over to her. "Hey Rosalie right?" he asked.

"That would be my name," she answered.

"Well the shop's closing now," he told her.

Looking at the clock, she cursed under her breath. "I'm late," she muttered. Washing the grease off her hands, she looked at Emmett.

"Where's your car at?" he asked.

"Down at the end of the parking lot," she replied.

"I could walk you there if you'd like," he suggested.

"No thank you," she answered throwing one of the rags into the pile.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then," he told her.

She grabbed her keys off the hook and left the shop.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rosalie walked over to her car when she realized she had left her purse inside the shop. "Dammit," she cursed.

"Hey girlie, trying to show us guys up at the shop?" a voice sneered.

Turning around, she let out a gasp to see three men there. "I made an agreement with the boss. I'm just trying to do my job, now if you let me by please I need to get my purse," she told them trying to bypass them. She stumbled when one shoved her back against her car.

"You're not going anywhere. A woman doing a man's job and actually thinking she does it better than us," the first one commented.

Rosalie glared at them. "Greg just leave her alone dude," the second person insisted.

"Stop being such a pansy Dave," Greg answered.

Rosalie really wished she had her purse, suddenly remembering that the pepper spray Charlie gave her was in the bottom. "Let me pass," she ordered trying once again to leave. Greg grabbed her around her waist. "Let go!" she snapped struggling.

"Ooh a feisty one I like that," he commented while the third person laughed.

"Let go! Let me go!" she hissed clawing at his hands.

"Hey Carl grab her legs we'll teach this bitch a lesson," he commented.

Rosalie went to scream when Greg covered her mouth. He pinned her arms down with his other arm while Carl grabbed her legs. She screamed behind his hand biting his hand. "Ah you bitch!" he snapped punching her in the cheek. Her world spun and they dropped her down on the ground. Greg grinned as he straddled her waist.

"No! No! Please don't," she sobbed trying to push him off her.

"Show you what women are only good for," he told her.

Carl pinned her arms down on the ground as Greg pushed Rosalie's shirt up. "NO!" she screamed. Before Greg could do anything else, someone grabbed him in a headlock, yanking him off Rosalie. Emmett threw Greg down on the ground. Just as the guy got off the ground trying to attack Emmett, the larger man raised his fist, nailing him in the jaw. He grabbed Carl by his arm, throwing him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Want to try again?" Emmett snapped angrily.

"You seriously are defending this job wrecking hoe?" Greg asked wiping the blood from his lip.

"She actually does work unlike you guys, get out, you can pick up your last paychecks tomorrow," he snapped.

He walked over to Rosalie, helping her up from the ground. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded sniffling.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

Emmett checked her arms when she pulled her arms away. "I said I'm fine," she told him. Sighing, he walked over, picking up her purse that he had dropped on the ground when he saw the guys attacking her.

"You left this in my office," he told her.

Taking the purse from him, she sniffled wiping a stray tear from her face. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told her. Biting her lower lip, she looked up as he walked over to his truck.

"Emmett," she called.

He stopped looking at her as she walked over to him. "Thank you," she told him quietly. Emmett nodded.

"You're very welcome," he answered.

Climbing into his truck, he tried to start it up, but the engine wouldn't turn over. "Damn thing," he muttered hitting the steering wheel.

"I could give you a ride if you want, but I need to stop somewhere first," she informed.

Glancing over at her, he got out of his truck. "Sure," he answered, stuffing his keys in his pocket. They walked over to her car, climbing in. She started up her car, driving out of the parking lot.

As she drove, the car ride was extremely silent. "So…where do we have to stop?" he asked.

"_I_ have to stop at my babysitter's house," she replied.

She let out a sigh as she turned another corner. "I'm extremely late and she's probably madder than hell now," she muttered.

"Well you had a reason," he commented.

"Yeah well, hopefully I have enough to pay her for the all day babysitting she did for me," she answered.

Her arms and cheek were starting to throb from the earlier attack, but she refused to show that she was in pain. Pulling up to a small one-story house, she got out of the car. "Just wait here," she told him.

"I have nowhere special to go," he answered.

Closing the door to her car, she walked up to the front door knocking. The door opened and the babysitter came out. "Rosalie what happened?" she gasped, the anger that was on her face dissipated when she saw the bruise on Rosalie's cheek.

"Long story, sorry for the wait Samantha," she answered.

"It's alright, she was an angel today," Samantha told her.

Rosalie smiled to see Maggie sleeping in her carrier. "Hey there sweetheart," she cooed at her baby. She reached into her purse. "Here I'll give you $50 for watching her for so long," she informed. Samantha nodded as she followed Rosalie out of the house.

Opening the back of the car, Rosalie put Maggie's carrier in the back. "Okay so same time tomorrow?" she asked.

"Rosalie I can't, I couldn't get out of my job at the store, and I really tried. I left you voicemail messages on your phone about it," Samantha replied.

Rosalie sighed, pushing her hair from her eyes. "Yeah this night just keeps getting better. That's fine Sam, I'll just find someone else to watch her," she assured her. Samantha nodded.

"I'm really sorry," the young girl put in.

Nodding in understanding, Rosalie hugged her gently before watching her run back inside. Closing her eyes, Rosalie got into the car, driving off again without glancing at Emmett.

After a few minutes, Rosalie sighed. "How do we get to your place?" she asked.

"She yours?" Emmett asked as he looked at the baby who was now wide-awake.

"Yes she's mine, where do I go to get to your house?" she asked.

"Turn left at these lights here," Emmett replied.

He turned around looking at Maggie. "Hey there," he told the baby smiling. Maggie gurgled kicking her feet. Emmett saw the rattle hanging above her carrier and gently shook the toy in front of the now giggling baby. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Maggie, now where?" she asked.

"Just keep driving straight for a couple of blocks," he replied not even glancing at the road.

"How do you know? You're not even looking," she commented.

"I have driven this way for the last four years. I think I know my way back to my own house like I know the back of my hand," he answered.

Maggie gurgled reaching for the rattle. "How old is she?" he asked.

"Three and a half months" she replied.

Emmett started making faces at the giggling baby. "Now where?" she asked.

"Just keep driving until the next stop sign then turn left, keep driving and then you'll see a two-story house with a gate in front of the house," he replied.

They pulled up to the house and Emmett climbed out of the car. "Where's your place?" he asked.

"On the other side of town," she replied with a sigh.

Glancing at the clock on her radio, he sighed. "How about you and Maggie just spend the night here? It's too late for you to go back home," he suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks, I doubt you'll have a baby crib in there," she commented.

"I can surprise you come on," he told her.

She gave him a quizzical look as she got out of the car, getting Maggie out of the backseat. Unlocking the door to the house, Emmett opened the door, letting her go in first. Turning on the light, Rosalie looked around. "Wow," she commented.

"Yep, nice place isn't it?" he asked, tossing his keys on the table.

"Still doesn't help with the crib factor. I'm not going to let my baby sleep in her carrier all night," she answered.

Emmett laughed as he walked upstairs. "My cousin on my dad's side came by to visit once!" he called from upstairs. Walking back down he had a bassinet in his hands. "Okay it's blue, but I don't think she'll notice," he quipped putting the bassinet in front of her. Rosalie stared in disbelief.

"You are full of surprises," she commented as she held Maggie.

She placed her daughter into the bassinet and the baby looked around curiously. "I can move you two into the guest room right there if you like," he suggested.

"You really, really don't have to…" she started.

"Rosalie, I want to," he told her interrupting her.

They noticed that they were standing close together, making him step back clearing his throat. "I'm going to get some cream to put on your bruises," he told her. She sat down on the couch, looking at the bruises on her arms.

Tears welled up in Rosalie's eyes as the same nightmares she had before were rushing through her mind. Emmett walked over, kneeling in front of her. "Alright…" he murmured.

"Bruise remedies?" she asked laughing a little.

"Doctor's son, you learn a few things," he replied smiling a little.

She blushed a little at his smile. "That should do it," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she answered.

Emmett nodded. "Get some rest," he told her. He placed a t-shirt next to her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Rosalie smiled a little, watching him leave. She took the bassinet into the bedroom lying on the bed while looking at her sleeping daughter. Letting out a deep breath, closing her eyes as she fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.


	5. What About friends

Chapter 5: What about Friends

The days went by, soon right before Rosalie's eyes her daughter was now six months old. She could not believe how fast her baby was growing.

One morning, Rosalie walked over to the crib that her baby was trying to stand up. "Hey there baby girl," she cooed, lifting her daughter up into her arms.

"Ma, ma, ma," Maggie gurgled.

Rosalie smiled as she bounced her daughter in her arms. "Stop growing you're getting too big for mama," she commented. The baby gurgled, trying to reach for Rosalie's hair. "Hey no yanking on your mama's hair," she cooed laughing a little.

"Ma, ma, ma," she gurgled, bouncing in Rosalie's arms.

Rosalie smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Maybe we should move back to Forks for awhile," she murmured. Maggie started pulling on Rosalie's necklace while making noises. Resting her forehead against the side of her baby's head as her mind began to drift a little. Her heart was feeling a little heavier wit each passing day. She could not help but wonder if she was making the right decisions for her baby girl.

Sitting down on the couch, she held Maggie's hands, helping her baby stand up on her knees. She bit her lower lip with a sad sigh. "I love you Maggie, I love you so much," she said quietly. She hugged her daughter close, kissing her forehead gently. She looked up when there was a knock on her door.

Getting up she answered the door, a surprised expression on her face. "Emmett…" she trailed off shocked to see him there. Emmett stood there with a smile.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning…" she trailed off.

He stood there, feeling a little awkward. "Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No, no, come in," she assured him letting him in.

Emmett walked in, putting a white bag on the counter. "What's in that?" she asked curiously.

"I brought breakfast," he replied.

Rosalie stood there in disbelief. "You didn't have to do that," she said quietly. Emmett put out the food with a smile.

"I wanted to," he answered.

Smiling, she put Maggie into her high chair. "Thank you," she murmured. Emmett pulled up a stool.

"I've missed you," he commented.

She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "I mean I miss my best worker," he added.

"Oh…yeah…I mean I could come by once in awhile to help out. I mean, working on cars is a lot of fun," she answered.

"That'd be helpful," he agreed.

They were sitting in silence for a while. "I would like to take you out to dinner," he informed. Rosalie looked up from her plate.

"I don't know," she answered.

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy; we can just get burgers or something. Whatever you want," he told her.

"Emmett, I'm just not sure if I want to start dating again. I just got out of a really, really bad relationship," she answered.

Emmett cleared his throat. "That's alright," he assured her. Rosalie let out a shaky sigh as she poked at her eggs on her plate. "I'm not some idiot, Rosalie. I know some guy must've been treating you like shit, because of the fact the night you slept over at my house, you woke up screaming at the top of your lungs I thought someone had snuck into my house and was trying to kill you," he explained. She put her fork down on her plate, fidgeting with her fingers. "The fact that you were screaming at me, calling me 'Royce' as I was trying to snap you out of it," he added.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I still feel guilty about that," she answered.

"Well don't, don't feel guilty about it. You act like if you say anything that's not to my satisfaction that I'll snap and hit you. I would never, ever hit a woman. I will never hurt a woman in such a way to make her believe that all the guys in this world are evil," he explained.

She let out a sad sigh. "Yeah well, Emmett, you seem to know everything about me don't you?" she asked pushing her hair from her eyes.

"I would like to know the girl that you have kept locked away," he answered.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, the real Rosalie Swan," she commented laughing. She looked over at Maggie to see her face covered in applesauce. "The old Rosalie Swan was a seventeen-year-old foolish girl," she answered.

"Not foolish," Emmett told her.

She shook her head. "No, foolish, selfish. You name it I was it," she answered. She put her napkin on the counter. "I was evil, conceded. I told my father he was an evil son of a bitch who couldn't even keep mom in the house. I called him a weak bastard for not keeping mom closer or fought harder instead of burying himself in his work. I was an evil girl Emmett, _evil_," she insisted sniffling.

Emmett got up from his chair and walked over to her. "No don't act like you care about me Emmett. Don't act like you care," she insisted pushing him back.

"Rosalie if I didn't care I wouldn't be here," he answered.

She shook her head slowly getting up. "Please stop running away when someone is actually showing you that they care about you," he insisted.

"I don't run when people care," she answered.

"Bullshit you don't!" he snapped.

"Emmett shut up I have a baby in here!" she exclaimed.

Emmett let out a sigh. "Go ahead say it, Emmett, say it," she told him.

"What do you want me to say to you? All I wanted was a date Rose, a date, I wasn't asking for your soul," he answered.

"You deserve a woman who's not so weak and foolish! A girl who lets some…some monster rape her and beat her again and again every day for four years," she answered.

"You didn't let him," he told her.

"Yes I did, I did let him."

Rosalie sniffled wiping the stray tears from her face. "Rosalie did you tell him no?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter I let him do it, it's my fault," she answered.

Emmett walked over and held onto her arms. "Rosalie, answer my question. Did you tell him no?" he asked.

"It…" she started.

He forced her to look at him. "Did you tell him 'no'?" he repeated. Tears fell down her face; she started nodding her head furiously.

"I told him no," she sobbed.

She lowered her head again. "I begged him 'no' I screamed 'no'," she sobbed. Emmett pulled her into a gentle hug as she cried. "I said it everyday," she sobbed.

"Then you didn't let him rape you," he whispered.

He rubbed her back gently. "Rosalie if you let him, it wasn't rape then, but you told him no," he pointed out. She buried her face into his chest crying. "Rosie, I won't be like him. You say no, I'll back off. You can tell me right here and now you never want to see me again and I'll leave and you'll never have to put up with me again," he explained. She held onto him as if he were her last lifeline.

"You can't leave me alone," she answered.

Pulling away, Emmett wiped the tears from her face. "I won't leave, I'm here as long as you need me," he assured her. She smiled, resting her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I'll take care of your Rosalie," he assured her.

"Don't ever leave me, I wouldn't be able to stand it," she answered.

He hushed her gently, stroking her hair. "Never," he whispered.

After they put Maggie down for her nap, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch in silence for a while. "I was pregnant…three times before Maggie," she whispered. He was silent, moving his hand up and down her arm, just letting her talk. "All girls…all around six months," she said quietly.

"Rose…" he started.

She buried her face into his shoulder crying again. "He'd beat me when he found out they were girls not boys. The only reason Maggie is alive is because I got the doctor to lie and say she was a boy," she sobbed. Emmett sighed, stroking Rosalie's hair.

"You never should've gone through something like that," he answered quietly.

Letting out a sigh, he stroked her face gently. "I promise Rosie…I will never hurt you that way, never," he murmured. Rosalie smiled a little.

"Emmett…I'm just not sure if I'm ready for another relationship," she told him quietly.

Emmett nodded his head slowly. "Alright, but how about friends?" he suggested. Rosalie laughed a little, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'd like that," she answered smiling a little.

Emmett smiled before glancing at the clock. "I need to get going, I have a shop to look after," he informed. She nodded her head slowly as Emmett leaned forward kissing the top of her head, his hand on the back of her head. "Call me if you need anything Rose," he told her.

"I will," she answered.

She watched him leave, letting out a deep breath. Getting up she walked back into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes and to get Maggie down for her nap.


	6. Defending

Chapter 6: Defense

Rosalie sighed as she pulled up to Emmett's house, coming over to help him fix his truck that had once again broken down. Climbing out of the car, she took Maggie out of her baby carrier and walked up to the door. Knocking she was surprised when another guy answered the door instead of Emmett.

He stood about six foot one with bronze colored hair, green eyes, wearing black boots, blue jeans, a gray t-shirt with a light blue button down shirt with the buttons undone. "Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"Um…is this Emmett Cullen's place?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" he asked slowly.

"Rosalie Swan, he had asked me to come over today," she replied.

"Ah right you're Rosalie. I'm Edward his brother," he informed.

"I had no idea Emmett had a brother," she commented walking inside.

Edward laughed a little as he closed the door behind her. "Well, two brothers Jasper and me," he replied. She placed Maggie into the playpen that was set up in the living room.

"Is he here?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah outback probably still sparring with Jasper," he replied leading her into the backyard.

Rosalie followed Edward out to the backyard to find Emmett sparring with his other brother. "Come on little brother is that all you've got?" Emmett asked as he ducked another swing to his head. Jasper rolled his head as he ended up kicking Emmett in the stomach, making him stumble back. "Cheap shot," he claimed. Jasper laughed as he punched at Emmett's face again, this time the larger man grabbed a hold of his arm, throwing him on his back. Jasper kicked Emmett's leg, knocking his brother on the ground.

"Do they always do this?" she asked.

"Most of the time," Edward replied laughing.

"Who usually wins?" she asked.

"Mm tied," he replied.

Emmett rolled out of the way when Jasper tried to do an axe kick to his head, jumping back up. Getting back up, he grabbed a hold of Jasper's arm, elbowing him in the side before Jasper hooked his leg around Emmett's, knocking them both to the ground. Pinning Jasper to the ground on his front, Emmett grabbed Jasper's wrist pulling his arm backwards. "Alright, alright I give this time! I give, I give," Jasper called out. Emmett laughed, getting up from the ground, helping his brother up.

"Hey Emmett, you have company," Edward called.

Emmett wiped the sweat from his face when he saw Rosalie there. "Oh hey Rose," he greeted smiling.

"Hey…did I come at a bad time?" she asked.

"Nah it's cool," he answered smiling.

He grabbed the bottled water off the table. "I guess you met my brother, Eddie, but the brother I just once again defeated is my other brother Jazz," he informed.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie," Jasper answered smiling.

Rosalie nodded smiling a little. "You told me you needed help working on the truck so…" she started.

"Ah right, well the truck is out in the driveway like you can miss the hunk of junk. I'm just going to change real quick and then I'll meet you out there," he informed.

She nodded her head slowly watching him head inside. "So you're the Rosalie girl Emmett wouldn't shut up about," Jasper quipped. She cleared her throat, rubbing her hands together.

"Didn't realize Emmett talks about me," she commented.

"Yep you're all he's talked about since we got here," Edward answered.

"Don't worry it's a lot of bragging about how beautiful you are and we can see how he would continue bragging about it," Jasper chuckled.

Rosalie cleared her throat again nervously. "I should go out by the truck," she commented walking away.

Outside, Rosalie was standing by the truck when Emmett walked out. "You talk about me to your brothers huh?" she asked.

"Its just talking, nothing for you to worry about," he assured her with a smile.

Opening the top of the truck, they looked inside. "Why don't you just get a new truck?" she asked.

"I like this truck," he replied.

She laughed a little as they searched for the problem in the truck. "How long have you been fighting like that?" she asked.

"Since I was eight. My parents put me into the classes to spar with other kids than beating up defenseless ones at school," he replied chuckling.

"You a bully?" she asked.

"Mmm not really a bully, just an angry kid," he replied.

She stared at him quizzically. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm protective of my family. Especially my two younger brothers in there. I pick on them but when I was younger, when they were too young to defend themselves, I was the defender. The 'big protector' as I was nicknamed in school," he explained.

"So…your parents put you into the defense classes so you wouldn't beat up kids that would beat up on Edward and Jasper?" she asked.

"Yep, only used it when I was in trouble too, which was rare because even when I was a kid I was the tallest and the biggest kid than most of the kids in my class. So just walking down a hall with either Jasper or Edward would keep kids at bay," he explained.

Rosalie laughed a little as she tried one of the spark plugs. "What about you Rosie? Have any siblings?" he asked.

"Yeah, my two twin sisters, Bella and Alice," she replied.  
"Twin sisters huh?" he asked.

"Oh trust me, nowhere near identical. They are the total opposite of each other it is kind of funny actually. Alice is the typical loves to shop loves to plan parties kind of girl. Bella, more introverted, she just likes to stay up in her room and read a good book," she explained.  
"Well Bella sounds like Edward in there. He plays piano all day or read. Jasper he's more of a history buff, loves history but then he spars with me just for the fun of it. He isn't much of a fighter," he answered.

Rosalie smiled as they continued working on the truck together. "Emmett…could you teach me?" she asked.

"Teach you?" he asked slowly.

"Those moves you were doing. I want to be able to defend myself," she answered.

Emmett glanced at her. "If you're sure," he commented.

"I am," she answered almost immediately.

Chuckling lightly, he nodded his head slowly. "Alright I'll teach you. Come back here tomorrow and we can start," he told her. Rosalie nodded her head slowly before the started working on the truck again.

The next day, Rosalie showed up wearing sneakers, bicycle shorts, and a pale purple tank top. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. Placing Maggie into her playpen, Rosalie went out back to stretch. "Ready?" Emmett asked walking out. Rosalie stopped and felt her heart speed up and her cheeks flushed.

He was wearing sneakers, a pair of black workout shorts, and a white wife beater. He was more built that she had expected, seeing that yesterday he was wearing a t-shirt sparring with Jasper she only saw his muscular arms. Seeing him in the wife beater made her heart skip several beats. Emmett put the cooler on the table behind him before looking at her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied snapping out of her reverie.

Emmett smiled. "Alright," he murmured. He got her into the fight stance. "Make sure your thumbs are on the outside not the inside or you'll break them," he commented.

"I know that part," she answered.

He chuckled lightly. "The first move, throw a punch at me," he told her. She did so and he grabbed a hold of her wrist. "You grab the wrist like this and then you take your elbow, slide in and get them right in the side," he explained. He moved his hand over her side. "Aiming here it should knock the air right out of your attacker," he added. Rosalie nodded. "Then when you get a hold of their arm if you don't have enough time to do the elbowing…" he started.

He grabbed a hold of her arm and threw her onto her back. "You maneuver your weight so you can easily throw your attacker onto their back," he added.

"Alright," she answered.

Emmett helped her up from the ground with a smile.

A few routines later, the two of them ended up in a small sparring match. The sweat was starting to make Emmett's shirt stick to him so he stopped the middle of their match and took the shirt off. Rosalie's eyes widened a little more to see his muscular torso. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Emmett grinned as he threw the first punch, she deflected his attack and tried to kick him in the side when he grabbed her leg, throwing her into her back. She tried to kick her foot out at him when he grabbed the other leg, keeping her pinned there. "Now what Rose?" he asked her, quizzing her. She took her fist and aimed at his jaw which he easily dodged without letting her legs. She struggled against his tight hold as he kept her pinned to the ground. "I taught you how, what do you do?" he asked. Rosalie felt her breathing pick up.

"Emmett get off," she told him.

She pushed against his chest. "Please get off," she insisted. Emmett let her go, getting up off the ground. She stood up immediately wrapping her arms around herself.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…just…yeah flashbacks…scared me," she replied staring at the ground.

Emmett walked over to her, hugging her gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his back, sniffling. "I'll show you again," he told her. He pulled back staring at her. "Rosie, just because your legs no longer can defend you…" he started. He reached down, holding onto her hands. "These can still protect you too," he added. He held onto her hand. "When you can't move your legs, you take the heel of your palm and thrust it upward. Even though busting the nose isn't as painful as getting in the groin, but busting their nose distracts them long enough for you to get away," he explained. She sniffled nodding her head slowly. "Come here," he whispered hugging her gently. He stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered.

"I don't want to be afraid of him anymore," she answered.

"I know, I'll help you," he told her.

She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She felt so safe with him. She had never felt so safe with a man like this before. "I'm here ok? I'm here, he's not here to hurt you anymore remember that," he reminded her.

"I know," she answered.

She let out a sigh. "I'm usually stronger than this," she commented. Emmett pulled back.

"Rosalie just because there is a guy standing right here, helping you, it doesn't make you a weak woman," he answered.

She pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "You are probably the strongest woman I have ever met in my life. Hell you can probably scare the hell out of me if you wanted to," he quipped. She laughed shaking her head slowly before hugging him again.

"Thank you," she answered.

Emmett kissed the side of her head with a smile. "You are very welcome," he murmured.


	7. Waiting

Chapter 7: Waiting

Emmett sighed as he sat on the couch, tilting his head back. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he started thinking. Rosalie was the most beautiful and strongest woman he had ever met in his life. He never wanted to let her go, he had hoped that one day she could trust him more than just a friend. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face as he sat back up on the couch before he got up and went to work.

Rosalie sighed as she sat behind her desk, looking at her picture of Maggie. Smiling she lifted the picture frame up, moving her fingers over the design of her picture frame while looking at the baby in her picture, her beautiful baby girl that she adored. "Rosalie, you're going to be late for your meeting," her friend, Erica, informed.

"Damn, thanks Erica," she answered getting up from her chair.

She gathered her stuff and hurried down the hall to the conference room. "Good afternoon sorry I'm late," she informed. She put out all her designs. "These are a few of the designs Ashley Swan has picked out, and I believe these could be the next hits," she explained. She cleared her throat, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "These evening dress designs here, I believe they could be a big hit in the Italian fashion by this summer," she informed.

"You haven't led us astray at all this year, Miss Swan. For being new to the fashion show industry, you have done impressively well with the style choices," the CEO of the company commented.

Rosalie smiled as they searched through the packet of clothes that Alice had designed. "So this Alice Swan, a relative of yours?" one woman asked.

"That would be my sister, she is an incredible designer," she replied.

"We will agree with you," the man answered.

"We will send these designs to Italy and see what Jane has to say," the woman informed.

Rosalie nodded, feeling her heart leap for job that Alice's designs were getting global recognition.

After work that day, Rosalie arrived home, opening the door. "I'm back Sarah," she called. She stopped when she saw that instead of Sarah sitting in the living room with Maggie; it was Emmett. He was lying on his stomach shaking a rattle in front of the baby making her gurgle. "Emmett…what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I stopped by and thought I could watch Maggie until you got home," he replied.

"That's sweet of you, but I still had to pay Sarah," she commented.

"Already took care of that," he answered.

"You paid my babysitter?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied.

Emmett grabbed Maggie by her tiny waist, holding the baby above his head. Maggie gurgled with laughter as she kicked her feet. "It's probably time for her next…" she started.

"Already fed her, found the bottles in the fridge," he replied.

"Wow…you did just about everything," she commented.

"Yep, fed her, burped her, changed her, she's all set to go," he answered.

Rosalie stared at him in disbelief. "Wow…" she murmured.

"Yep so the last ten minutes we've been playing haven't we?" he cooed at Maggie.

Maggie let out a giggle as she reached out to try to touch his face. Emmett looked over at Rosalie. "Hey, how about you have your night babysitter watch Maggie tonight?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Well, my brothers are in town again so was wondering if you'd like to come out with the three of us and bring along your two sisters," he replied.

"Umm I don't know I'd have to call and ask," she commented.

"Then why don't you do that?" he asked chuckling.

Emmett sat up while bouncing Maggie on his knees. "Because…I don't know," she replied.

"Rosie it's just one night," he insisted.

Rosalie sighed. "Alright," she answered.

"Great we'll be having fun," he commented.

Rosalie smiled a little, nodding her head slowly. "Alright, I'll call my night babysitter," she told him.

"Great," he answered grinning from ear to ear.

That night at the club, Rosalie walked in with Bella and Alice. Rosalie was wearing black high heels, a knee-length pale purple dress, and her hair tied back into a half-ponytail. "You look great!" Alice told her sister beaming.

Alice wore silver heels with a fuchsia colored mini skirt, and a pink shirt.

Bella was wearing black flats with a blue dress that tied around her neck, and her hair was curled and tied back in a half-ponytail.

Rosalie pointed over to the bar. "That's them over there," she informed. Alice gasped, her eyes widening.

"Oh wow! You didn't tell us how gorgeous they were!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes before Alice walked right up to Jasper. "Hello," she greeted smiling. Jasper turned around in his stool.

"Well hello," he answered.

"I am Alice Swan, Rosalie's sister," she commented smiling.

Jasper shook her hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you Alice," he said smiling. Alice smiled back at him.

"You must be Bella?" Edward asked.

Rosalie watched as Bella's face flushed red. "Um…yes," she replied.

"I'm Edward," he informed.

Emmett chuckled a little as Rosalie sat next to him in the last empty stool at the bar. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Um…actually I'll have to pass on the alcohol," she replied.

"Ah right breastfeeding. Hey Dave, how about a Cherry Chill for this lovely lady?" Emmett asked the bartender.

"Oh Emmett you don't have to do that," she insisted.

"Drinks are on me," he answered with a wink.

"Yeah for once," Jasper muttered.

Emmett punched his brother in the shoulder with a small glare. "Alice shall we dance?" Jasper asked rubbing his abused arm.

"I would love to," she answered.

Edward held Bella's hand. "How about you?" he asked.

"I don't dance…" Bella replied slowly.

"Its all in the leading," he told her smiling.

He held onto her hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

Rosalie sighed as she rubbed her legs a little. "This is a nice place," she commented.

"Yeah, hang out here a lot," he replied smiling.

Rosalie smiled before taking a sip of the drink Emmett had ordered for her. "So I guess you are the DD tonight," he commented chuckling.

"Well we usually don't drink much anyways," Rosalie replied gesturing to her sisters.

Emmett took a swig of his beer. "Yeah we drew straws, Eddie's the DD tonight," he commented chuckling. Rosalie laughed, dragging her fingers through her hair.

"I wanted to thank you," she called over the music as it got louder.

"What for?" he asked.

"For watching Maggie," she replied.

"Hey no problem, I adore the kid she's adorable."

Rosalie smiled, staring at the floor. "Rosie you should remember not all guys are assholes like him, he's just the kind of ass that gives the rest of us good guys bad names," he told her.

"If only it were that easy Em," she answered.

"Want me to prove it to you that I'm better than he is?" he asked.

"How?" she asked.

"Dance with me," he answered.

She gave him a quizzical look. "How is dancing with you going to show that you're better than him?" she asked. Emmett laughed a little.

"Just one friend asking another friend for a dance," he told her.

She nodded as she followed after him to the dance floor. Just as they were joining in on the fast song that was playing, the music ended leading into a slow song. "Okay now this is awkward," she commented.

"No it isn't," he assured her.

He placed his hand on her waist while holding her hand in his. They started swaying together with the music playing. "See? Nothing intimate, just fun," he told her. Rosalie smiled a little, nodding her head slowly. "Rosalie, I'm not going to deny that I have feelings for you, except…I know you're not ready," he assured her. She let out a sigh, lowering her eyes a little. "I won't push you, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. Except, I will let you know that I'll wait for you," he murmured.

"Why?" she asked.

Emmett twirled her around before pulling her back to him. "You're the kind of girl worth waiting for," he replied smiling. Rosalie smiled back at him.

"That means a lot," she murmured.

"And I mean it too," he answered.

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek when she moved her head up to look at him more, their lips touching. Pulling back with a gasp, she let out a deep breath. "Um…I think I'm going to go sit down now," she murmured. Emmett watched her walk off the dance floor and let out a sigh.

Rosalie sat on her stool, biting her lower lip. She rubbed her hands together nervously, but the tingling feeling on her lips wouldn't go away. "Can I get another Cherry Chiller please?" she asked.

"Sure thing," he replied.

He placed the new drink in front of her and she took a sip. This was going to be a very, very long night. "Now everything feels so different," she whispered.


	8. Running from the Truth

Chapter 8: Running from the Truth

Rosalie sighed as she sat in the living room with her sisters. "Rosie why are you going to let a man like that slip away?" Alice asked before lifting Maggie up into her arms.

"I'm not," Rosalie, answered.

"Rose, guys like Emmett don't stay single for long," Bella commented.

"What business is it of both of yours to get into my personal life?" Rosalie asked.

"When you're going to let a man like Emmett slip through your fingers like sand," Alice replied.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she got up, taking her daughter into her arms. "Rosalie, he practically worships the ground you walk on but you won't even give him that kind of glance," Bella insisted.

"He does not worship the ground I walk on," Rosalie muttered.

Both of her sisters started laughing. "Really? You walk in the room and the man's eyes light up," Alice answered.

"Guys, stop it seriously. I'm not getting into this," she insisted.

The two girls fell silent when their phones went off simultaneously. "It's Edward I forgot I was meeting him," Bella commented standing up.

"I was meeting with Jazz," Alice answered.

"I'll call you guys later," Rosalie, told them.

"Think about what we said Rose. Guys like Emmett don't stay around forever," Bella answered as they left.

Rosalie sighed as she looked at her daughter. "What do I do Maggie?" she asked softly. The baby let out a gurgle, kicking her feet a little. "Emmett's a good guy isn't he? You like Emmett huh?" she asked bouncing her daughter a little. "I don't know baby," she whispered.

Lying back on the couch, she had Maggie sitting on her stomach. Maggie gurgled, stuffing her little fist into her mouth. "I just need you in my life though punkin," she whispered to her baby. Maggie let out a little noise while reaching to grasp the necklace around her neck. Rosalie smiled a little, holding her daughter's hands.

Later that day, Rosalie was walking in the parking lot after doing some grocery shopping after dropping Maggie off at Sarah's house. "Rose! ROSALIE!" a voice shouted. Turning around, she looked up as Emmett ran over to her.

"Oh hey Em," she greeted.

"Are you like pissed at me or something?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"I've been trying to call, I've left messages but you haven't answered or called me back," he replied.

"I've been busy."

She started pushing her shopping cart to the car. "Rosie, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Why do you say that?" she asked putting her bags in the car.

"How about the fact you haven't looked me in the eye since I finally caught up with you," he replied.

"Emmett, I told you, I'm busy."

"That is complete utter bullshit."

Rosalie sighed before turning to look at him. "See, I'm looking you in the face, happy?" she muttered. Emmett sighed as she turned around to put her bags in the car.

"Rosie, what did I do wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I have to go," she answered taking out her keys.

Emmett grabbed the keys from her hands. "Emmett!" she exclaimed. He held the keys above his head so she could not snatch them from him. "How fricking mature!" she snapped as she tried to reach for the keys.

"What did I do wrong Rose?" he asked.

"Well right now you're pissing me off!" she snapped.

"Tell me what I did wrong!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't do anything wrong! I didn't move to Seattle to find a father for my child and I'm not about to have someone like you to come in my life and try to say all the right things to make me think there is kindness in this screwed up world!" she snapped.

Emmett stared at her. "What you think this is all a damn act?" he exclaimed. Rosalie glared at him.

"Fine I'm walking home," she muttered grabbing her purse.

"You think I'm just playing some sort of screwed up mind game on? You think I'm just like that son of a bitch?" he asked as he followed her.

Rosalie remained quiet as she kept walking. "Rosalie answer me!" he snapped grabbing a hold of her arm, turning around to look at him.

"Get your hands off me!" she snapped.

"Answer me! Do you think I'm going to turn evil enough that I will tell you to cut ties with your dad and your sisters? Do you think I'll turn as sadistic as he turns to rape and beat you every night and make you fear everyone and everything? Do you think I'd kill every unborn baby that's not a boy?" he asked.

Rosalie just stared at him. "Rosie why can't you just trust me?" he asked.

"Every man wants something," she answered yanking her arm away.

She ripped the keys from his hands walking to her car. "Yea I want something Rosalie!" he called to her. Rosalie let out a deep breath. "I WANT YOU!" he shouted. Tears pressed against her eyes as she got into her car and sped off. Emmett moved his fingers through his hair, punching the wall of the grocery store.

When Rosalie got back home, she felt every system in her body begin to shut down. She slowly sunk to her knees on the floor with tears in her eyes. She pressed her hand against her forehead sniffling. "What am I doing?" she asked herself.

The next day, Emmett was at the garage working on another truck that was brought in. "Ah shit!" he hissed pulling his hand back after pinching his finger.

"Yo, Em, you have company," David called walking in.

Emmett wiped the grease from his hands and went to the front, thinking it was a customer. Going up to the counter he lifted his head to see that it wasn't a customer, but Rosalie. "Oh great," he muttered.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"I think we said plenty yesterday Rose," he answered.

"No you said plenty yesterday, it's me," she told him.

Emmett sighed as he washed his hands the best he could to keep his finger from being infected. "I'm listening," he answered.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

He lifted his head to look at her. Rosalie sighed. "Okay before you start going off on me, I am not one to get all mushy and fall to the ground sobbing my eyes out like other girls," she informed.

"Is there a point to this conversation Rosalie?" he demanded.

"Yes there is so stop it," she answered.

"I'm standing here waiting for what you have to say Rosalie but you're beating around the damn bush," he told her irritably.

Rosalie closed her eyes; her heart was beating so hard she could swear the whole garage could hear it. "Emmett, to be honest I know how you feel about me before you ever told me. It was very obvious," she told him.

"Hmm glad to know I'm readable," he muttered.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she tilted her head back for a second. "Emmett you're not listening to me," she answered.

"Why? Why should I?" he asked.

"It isn't easy for me! I am never one to show my emotions except to my daughter," she answered.

They stood in silence for the longest time before she continued. "Emmett, I'm scared to death. I am scared of everything. I act like the strongest person, but I'm not I'm just…I'm just not strong at all," she told him. Her lower lip began to tremble as she lowered her head. "You are the first guy outside the family that has treated me with the utmost respect and kindness. You have taken care of me and Maggie without me asking, you have done so much and I know how much you love Maggie I see it when you look at her," she babbled.

Emmett had moved out from behind the counter and was standing in front of her. "And I know that Maggie just adores you, she's six months old and her eyes just light up when you walk in the room," she added. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"What are you afraid of Rosalie?" he asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Lifting her head, he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm scared that…that I'm going to wake up and this…none of this had happened. I'm scared that I'm going to wake up back in New York with Royce to my nightmare," she replied. Sniffling she let out a deep breath, Emmett took the purse from her wringing hands, holding her hands in his. "You deserve better, someone not so broken and ruined. I'm ruined I know I am, 'damaged goods' as Royce had called me a few times," she added.

"Rosalie," he said quietly lifting her chin up.

He wiped the tears away from her face with his thumb. "You are not damaged, you are not ruined, broken…if you truly feel broken let me fix you," he murmured.

"I'm not something you can just fix," she answered.

"I'm not meaning to literally fix you Rosie," he said quietly.

Emmett stroked her hair lightly before moving her into his office. Closing the door he turned and looked at her. "You don't need to be the strong one all the time," he told her.

"Yes I do, I need to be strong…for Maggie, but I feel like I'm not strong enough to fight this," she answered sniffling.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Emmett pulled her close to him. "Let me strong for you Rosie, let me be your protector," he told her quietly. Rosalie hugged him tight with tears falling down her face. "Let me be the one who keeps you safe," he whispered. He rubbed her back gently closing his eyes. "You don't need to fight this alone anymore," he added.

"I'm scared," she answered.

"I know," he murmured.

She rested her head on his chest letting out a deep breath. "I'm here Rosie, always, I'll never leave you I promise," he said quietly.

"It's not the leaving that scares me," she answered.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the floor with no problem. "I won't ever hurt you either," he murmured. He set her back down on the floor, stroking her jaw gently. "I'll take care of you and Maggie," he assured her, resting his forehead against hers. Rosalie smiled, moving her hand up his arm, for the first time in four years, she felt completely safe.


	9. Not so Grateful Visit

Chapter 9: Not so Grateful Visit

Emmett was standing in Rosalie's living room with Maggie on his hip. "Rosie you about ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

She came out wearing purple strapped six-inch heels, faded blue jeans, a dark purple spaghetti strapped top, and purple jacket. Her hair was tied back in a half ponytail. "Wow…you look…wow," he commented.

"I tried like several different outfits," she commented.

"Rosie you look just amazing," he answered.

"Even though the shirt isn't really fitted?" she asked.

Emmett laughed a little. "Rosalie you're beautiful," he told her. She smiled a little before he kissed her gently. After pulling away, Emmett grabbed the keys to his car. "Alright, mom said dinner is at seven so we should get there," he informed.

"Do you think they'll like me?" she asked.

"They already do, they just have to see you in person," he replied.

Rosalie stared at him in disbelief. "How much did you say about me?" she asked.

"Everything except really personal stuff that you should tell yourself," he replied holding her hand.

"They know about…" she started.

"Yep they know about this little shrimp," he replied gesturing to Maggie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes a little before following Emmett to the car.

When they arrived at the house, Rosalie's mouth dropped. "Wow…" she whispered. The house was large and beautiful, almost like it was a house that could be seen in a picture book. "Your parents live here?" she asked.

"Yep, I was born and raised here," he replied smiling.

"Really?" she asked.

Emmett laughed. "No, I was born in Tennessee, Jasper was born in Texas, Edward was born in Illinois. We all moved here when I was five so I spent most of my life in this place," he replied. They got out of the car and Rosalie went to get Maggie.

"You guys lived all over the place before," she commented.

"Dad's one of the top surgeons in the business, a lot of hospitals want him," he replied.

Rosalie held Maggie close as they walked up the steps. The door opened and the woman walked out with a beaming smile. "Emmett!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey mom," Emmett answered smiling.

He wrapped his arms around his mother's waist hugging her tight. Esme laughed hugging her son back as he lifted her up off the ground as if she weighed no more than a feather. "Mom, this is Rosalie and Maggie," Emmett informed. Esme smiled.

"Oh you are as beautiful as Emmett had explained," she commented.

Rosalie blushed a little. "And so is your daughter! Oh is she precious," she commented lifting the little girl up into her arms. Maggie gurgled excitedly, pulling on Esme's necklace.

"Emmett you don't come home often, good to see you son," Carlisle commented smiling as he embraced his son.

Emmett hugged him back with a grin. "Hi dad, this is Rosalie and the little girl mom is gushing over is Maggie," he informed.

"Beautiful girls," Carlisle commented.

Rosalie smiled shaking Carlisle's hand. "And you should be a little more patient today," Carlisle informed Emmett, straightening the invisible wrinkles in his shirt.

"Why…" Emmett started.

"My oldest grandson!" a voice exclaimed happily.

Rosalie saw Emmett's face pale. "Nana Sophie…what a surprise," Emmett commented through his teeth. Sophie walked over, hugging Emmett.

"Look at you, you have grown so handsome," she commented, patting his face gently after pulling away.

"Thanks…" he answered.

He cleared his throat, his hand in the middle of Rosalie's back. "Nana this is Rosalie Swan, Rosalie this is my grandmother Sophia Cullen," he informed.

"Well how lovely," Sophie commented smiling.

"And the little girl mom's holding is Maggie," Emmett told her.

Sophie looked at the one-year-old in Esme's arms and her smile disappeared. "Emmett welcome home," an older man commented walking out of the house.

"Pops hey," Emmett answered shaking his hand.

"This is Rosalie and Rosalie was kind enough to bring her baby Maggie with her," Sophie commented her eyes still trained on Maggie.

Esme cleared her throat. "Let's go inside, it looks like it's about to rain," she commented.

"What do you expect in a place like this?" Sophie answered walking inside.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist as they went inside. Rosalie took Maggie back into her arms, the baby rested her head on Rosalie's shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately. "I am so sorry," Emmett whispered into her hair.

"What…" Rosalie started.

"Let's go into the living room," Sophie instructed as she walked into the living room.

"Um…do you have a place I can put her?" Rosalie asked Esme.

"Up in the guest bedroom dear, its on the left when you walk up the stairs, the crib is all set up for her. Sorry for it being blue, being a mother of three boys," Esme commented smiling.

Rosalie smiled a little before going upstairs. "You knew that girl had a child?" Sophie demanded, glaring.

"Yeah, I told her," Emmett answered, clearing his throat.

They walked into the living room sitting down as Rosalie walked back. "So Rosalie, what do you do for a living?" Sophie asked as she sipped her wine.

"Would you like a drink son?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you have a bruski?" Emmett asked.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Um…a white wine please," Rosalie replied.

"A wine girl, you have good taste," Sophie commented.

Rosalie smiled a little. "So again, what do you do for a living?" Sophie asked.

"I actually work at a fashion agency. I don't design the clothes, but I pick out the next fashions," Rosalie replied.

Carlisle walked over to them, handing the two of them their drinks. "Emmett you don't drink," Sophie commented.

"You're right Nan this is my first beer ever," Emmett replied.

He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long drink. Rosalie cleared her throat, sipping her wine. "So Emmett, how is the garage?" Carlisle asked as he held Esme's hand.

"Business is doing great. People have cars that need fixing," Emmett replied.

"This is just a side job while you're back in school?" Elliot, Pops, asked.

"Actually, I just have my business degree. I thought hell if my garage is doing well, why go back to school and go for a career I don't want?" he replied.

"I think you should try to go for a master's degree or even a bachelor's degree," Sophie commented.

"Nah I'm good," Emmett replied.

There was an awkward silence in the room, making Emmett take another drink of his beer while Rosalie just stared at her glass. "So…Rosalie, is Maggie your sister?" Sophie asked, hope evident in her voice.

"Um…no…Maggie's my daughter," Rosalie replied.

"Divorced?" Sophie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rosalie looked over at Emmett to see him holding the bottle against his forehead. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yep, headache, but I'm good Rosie," he replied patting her hand.

"What about Maggie's father?" Sophie pressed.

"He's…not around," Rosalie replied slowly.

They looked up when they heard crying upstairs. "Mama!" Maggie called crying.

"I should go get her…" Rosalie said quietly.

"You don't have to go running to her every time the girl cries," Sophie commented.

Emmett patted Rosalie's knee, nodding as she got up and went upstairs. "I need another drink," he muttered. Getting up from the couch he disappeared into the kitchen with Esme following behind him.

Emmett practically threw the empty bottle on the counter and started going through the cupboards. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Where's the meat beater so I can beat myself over the head with it?" he asked.

"You're not going to beat yourself over the head with the meat beater," she answered.

"I thought they weren't showing up for another week?" he exclaimed quietly.

"I know, they showed up this morning," Esme replied.

He let out a deep breath, looking over at his mother. "She being hell for you?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied.

Emmett hugged his mother, rubbing her back gently. Esme hugged her oldest son back with a smile, rubbing his back gently. "Let's get back before she starts searching for us," she commented.

"Or she starts in on Rosie," Emmett answered before grabbing another beer from the fridge.

As they sat down again, Rosalie was back and she held onto Emmett's hand as he sat down. "You know Edward's starting his residency," Sophie commented.

"Good for Eddie, knew the guy was more like dad," Emmett answered sitting back.

"You could've been like him too dear. You had the potential to be a great doctor," Sophie commented.

Emmett pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what is Jasper doing?" Sophie asked curiously.

"He is a curator at a museum," Emmett replied.

"Oh? What section?" she asked, acting as if she were interested.

"What Jazz always enjoyed, Civil War so they put him head of the Civil War collection," Emmett replied.

"Oh yes, yes, read that in one of his letters. I heard about the new little girlfriend he had. Strange girl," she commented.

Emmett winced when Rosalie gripped his hand. "What is her name? Ebony? Alisha?" she asked her husband.

"Her name is Alice," Rosalie replied.

"You know her?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Alice is my sister, one of the best fashion designers too," Rosalie replied.

"No need to be biased dear," Sophie told her.

She took another sip of her wine. "I heard about Edward's girlfriend too. Such a beautiful name but she had to make it so plain, Bella, Isabella is more beautiful don't you agree Elliot?" she asked her husband.

"Bella can't stand being called Isabella," Rosalie answered, gritting her teeth a little.

"You know her as well?" Sophie asked.

"She's my other sister. Alice and Bella are twins," Rosalie replied.

"Hmm interesting that you three boys are dating sisters," Sophie commented.

"Yeah funny," Emmett answered clearing his throat.

Rosalie sighed, moving her thumb over Emmett's hand, this was going to be an extremely long night.

During dinner, Emmett had his chair turned so he was sitting in front of Maggie. "Open for the racecar Mags," he told the baby before he started making car sounds. Maggie gurgled before she opened her mouth for her diner.

"Emmett no need to make those obnoxious noises," Sophie told him as she cut her steak.

"This is the only way to get her to open her mouth isn't it that right Maggie Mags?" he asked the baby smiling.

Maggie gurgled clapping her hands together, making him chuckle. "Do you want me to…" Rosalie started.

"I got it Rose," he assured her with a wink.

Rosalie smiled while Emmett continued to feed Maggie. Out of the corner of his eye, Emmett could see Sophie shooting glares at Rosalie all through dinner.

After dinner, the dishes were put into the dishwasher and Emmett was putting Maggie to bed. "Want to know something Mags?" he asked the baby as he changed her. The one-year-old was staring up at him with curious eyes. "You are the most special baby in the world," he told her tickling her stomach. She gurgled with excitement, laughing loudly while she grabbed a hold of his hand. He lifted her up, kissing her forehead. "And want to know something else? I love you very much," he told her. Maggie placed her hands on his face, kicking her feet.

"Da, da," she answered.

A large smile appeared on his face, his hear missing a beat. He kissed her forehead before placing her into the crib. "I know this has footballs and baseballs, sorry we ran short of ballerinas," he quipped before turning the mobile on. Maggie's eyes went up to the mobile, watching the mobile. Rosalie was watching with a smile.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she told him walking in.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to clean up some of the carrots she spit back at me when I was feeding her," she replied.

Emmett smiled, placing his hands on her waist, kissing her gently. Rosalie kissed him back, her hand resting on his cheek before pulling away. "I'll see you downstairs," he told her with a wink. Rosalie laughed before watching him leave.

Emmett walked downstairs when he heard talking in the living room. Furrowing a brow, he decided to listen in on the conversation. "You both were foolish, foolish people! Especially you Carlisle! Throwing your entire life away!" Sophie exclaimed in a whisper.

"My God, twenty-four years later and you still won't let it go!" Carlisle answered.

"And why should I? You could've married a female doctor, a nurse, a lawyer, someone with some kind of a name! No, you throw your life away for an interior decorating student! A girl who had no money, nothing," Sophie exclaimed.

"Watch it mother, despite the fact Esme is standing right here she is my wife!" Carlisle answered, irritated.

Sophie hissed. "Your son is following right after you! Throwing his whole life away! He could become a doctor, a lawyer, a job with some sort of meaning! Not an auto mechanic," she hissed.

"Why should I force my children into becoming something they don't want to be?" Carlisle asked.

"You are happy with the fact your son has a meaningless job?" Sophie asked.

"A mechanic job isn't useless, people need their cars and other means of transportation and Emmett's garage is one of the best in Seattle," Esme replied.

Sophie hissed at Esme. "Besides the fact your son is following your footsteps in this meaningless job, he is choosing the wrong woman as had you," she told Carlisle. Emmett's jaw locked, his hands tightening into fists. "Except I will give your wife credit, she was never one to sleep around and bring unwanted babies into this world and putting the burden on innocent boys like Emmett," Sophie commented.

"You take that back," Emmett told his grandmother walking into the living room.

"Excuse me?" Sophie demanded.

"You take back what you said about Maggie!" he snapped.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "The little tramp has blinded you," she commented.

"ENOUGH!" Emmett roared.

The woman stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know a thing about Rosalie! Nothing! Want to know something else? Mom and dad have adored her before I ever brought her home so don't think for a second that mom and dad would ever be on your side about my choice in women. On that topic what business is it of yours to get into my love life?" he demanded.

"I am trying to do what is right for you," Sophie answered.

Emmett couldn't help but laugh. "Really? Really? Hold on one second," he told her. He walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book. "Let's see, let's see…ah here we go. Emmett Oliver Cullen, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen…" he commented. He held up the birth certificate. "I think these two are my parents, as extremely WRONG my next statement is I have to say it. I think these two…" he started pointing to Carlisle and Esme, "are the ones that created me. I really doubt they recall you being in the room during that moment." Emmett stopped himself, really not wanting to get the disgusting mental images in his head.

Carlisle and Esme were trying to keep themselves from laughing to see him cringing a little. "No I must keep going with what I'm trying to say," he muttered to himself. Either way, also, were you in the room when Maggie was conceived? I doubt that too," he added stuffing the book back into the shelf.

"What you think this girl is perfect?" Sophie demanded.

"Actually yea, yea I think she is perfect. She's beautiful, smart, funny, sophisticated, hell I think she's too good for me! Not the other way around," he commented.

Emmett glared at her. "You have no right to judge Rosalie. You don't know a thing about her, she is the strongest woman I know and I love her and Maggie more than anything in this world. I'd kill for them, I'd die for them. Nothing you an say can make me love them any less," he told her. He looked over when he saw Esme's stare over toward the doorway, looking over to see Rosalie there.

Rosalie was standing there with her eyes wide in shock. "Rosie…" he murmured, clearing his throat.

"Y-You love me?" she stuttered out.

Emmett walked over to her, hugging her gently. "Yeah, I love you Rosie, more than anything," he replied. Rosalie hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile.

"I love you too," she answered her eyes closed.

He lifted her up off the floor, swinging her back and forth a little. She laughed a little before he set her back down on the floor. "Now that's like father like son," Elliot chuckled. Carlisle was laughing a little as he pulled Esme close. Emmett kissed the side of Rosalie's head before setting her down on the floor as Sophie sighed.

"I'm going to bed goodnight everyone," she announced before storming upstairs.

Elliot chuckled. "Don't worry Emmett, your father gave her an identical speech twenty-four years ago when he and your mom were first engaged," he commented. He held Rosalie's hand in his. "And I hope you will stay. If you do, welcome to the Cullen family my dear," he told her. He kissed the back of her hand before disappearing upstairs. Carlisle chuckled a little.

"I think that went well," he commented.

Esme laughed, gently hitting her husband's chest. Emmett chuckled, kissing the top of Rosalie's head as they sat down with his parents to finally have a happy conversation.


	10. Rosalie's Pain

Chapter 10: Rosalies Pain

Emmett unlocked the door to his and Rosalie's apartment. "Rosie! You home baby?" he asked as he walked inside. He walked into the living room to find his girlfriend fast asleep on the couch, her arm tucked under her head. Smiling he stroked her hair from her face before grabbing the quilt off the couch, covering her with it.

Their apartment was more of a loft, they had bought it together just after they spent the weekend with Emmett's parents. The loft was big enough and perfect for the two of them and Maggie.

After checking on Maggie, Emmett was starting to unpack some of the boxes in the bedroom. Lifting up a book, a picture fell out of it. Reaching down he picked the picture up, turning it over to reveal a man standing in front of a large mansion with his arm wrapped around Rosalie, who looked no more than eighteen or nineteen.

The man had a smile on his face that looked like he had just won the gold medal at the Olympics, but Rosalie's face…it looked sullen. Her smile was forced. Looking at the book, staring at the page the book had turned to.

__

May 15th, 2006

Dear Diary,

It is easier to hide the bruises now, now that Royce doesn't hit me any higher than my torso or grabs my arms,, I still feel like a shell. How can a man I had trusted, believed that I could ever have a future with become such an evil monster?

He tells me I deserve it every time, to train me to be "a good wife" as he puts it constantly….

Emmett quickly put the picture back in the book slamming it closed. He looked back over at Maggie, standing by her crib. "He was a rich man huh?" he muttered to himself as he looked at the baby sleeping in her crib. He let out a sigh. "Of course he was a rich man, why wouldn't he be a rich man? Rosalie deserves to be showered with everything she could ever want," he murmured.

"I don't want it," Rosalie answered behind him.

Emmett stood up, looking over at his girlfriend. "I didn't mean to read it," he insisted.

"I know, I saw it drop," she answered.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"A few minutes," she replied.

Emmett closed his eyes. "Rosie…" he started. Rosalie walked over, hugging him around his waist.

"I just want you before you say anything else," she told him.

Emmett hugged her gently, rubbing her back with a small smile. She pulled back holding onto his arms. "I like my greasy auto mechanic when he comes home," she commented with a laugh. She entwined her fingers with his as her smile grew a little bigger. "My monkey man," she added laughing. Emmett chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your monkey man?" he asked.

Rosalie laughed, resting her forehead against his chest. "Yeah," she answered. Emmett smiled as he hugged her close.

"Okay I can live with that nickname," he commented.

He lifted her chin up, kissing her gently. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away, moving her hands up and down his arms. "Mm I should make some dinner, Maggie will be waking up soon," she commented. Before Emmett could say anything she left the room. He let out a sigh, moving his fingers through his short hair. Anytime they got close to becoming intimate she runs out.

No matter how long he and Rosalie had been together, she would talk about the beatings and mention the rape, but he knew she wasn't facing it.

Rosalie sighed as she started dicing carrots when Emmett walked up behind her, making her jump. "Hey, easy Rosie," he murmured.

"Sorry you startled me," she commented.

"I could tell," he answered.

He kept his arms around her waist. "You're okay," he assured her. He cleared his throat. "My dad…suggested something today," he commented.

"Your dad?' she asked.

He reached into his back pocket, holding up a card. "This is a good friend of his, one of the best psychologists in the business," he told her.

"You told your dad everything?" she demanded.

"No, I just told him you've been having nightmares because of a bad boyfriend," he replied.

"So you want me to see a shrink?" she demanded.

"Rosie I want you to feel better," he answered.

"I'm fine, Emmett, I am FINE."

Emmett sighed. "Rosie, I love you, I'll always love you, but how can this relationship work if you don't trust me?" he asked.

"I do trust you!" she answered.

"Not completely, baby, because if you did, you wouldn't be afraid of me hurting you," he told her.

"I'm not afraid of you hurting me," she answered.

"You jump when I just want to hug you from behind."

Emmett shook his head slowly. "I love you Rosalie and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, I would like to marry you one day, but how can that happen if you don't trust me?" he asked.

"Are you leaving me because of this?" she asked.

"My God Rosie aren't you listening?" he asked.

The young woman stared at her boyfriend. "I promised you I would never leave you. Damn Rosie I'm here aren't I?" he asked.

"Emmett, just the intimacy part is just…frightening," she murmured.

Emmett sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "Baby, it doesn't have to be," he answered. Rosalie closed her eyes.

"Emmett I see his face when I sleep," she told him.

"Rosie, talk to me. You say you've been raped, but you don't face it," he murmured.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" she asked pulling back.  
"Talk to me," he answered.

Rosalie sighed as she held his hand, leading him into the living room.

Sitting down, Rosalie bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. "When we first lived in New York, it was all so perfect, beautiful," she murmured. Emmett held her hand, moving his thumb over the top of her hand. "It wasn't like Royce and I hadn't done anything before that moment…but…we were living there for about five months. We were…sitting in the living room watching movies…" she started. Her hand started shaking in his. Emmett lifted her hand up, kissing her knuckles gently.

Rosalie let out a deep breath. "He started…moving his hand up my blouse, I told him 'no'," she murmured. She let out a deep breath as she sat back against the arm of the couch. "But he kept moving his hand up more and more and when I pulled his hand away, I got up and told him that I wasn't in the mood, but he just got so mad. He got up and he grabbed onto me…" she trailed off. She let out a deep breath. "I couldn't scream, I couldn't hit, I was too scared to do anything. His face looked so distorted, evil," she whispered.

Emmett felt sick to his stomach at her explanation. "He threw me down on the floor and then he…" she started.

"No stop," Emmett answered.

Rosalie bit her lower lip, swallowing hard. "He started ripping at my clothes…" she started. She let out a deep breath. "He had my arms pinned above my head…" she started. Emmett let out a deep breath as he pulled her into a hug. "When I tried to scream at one point, he started punching me," she sniffled. She started crying into his chest. "He punched me so hard I started seeing stars and that's when he started raping me," she sobbed.

Emmett felt sick, holding Rosalie close. "When he was done he just got up, kicked me said this was all I was good for and left me there," she finished. She let out a sob. "I felt disgusted with myself, I sat in the shower for what felt like hours letting the hot water wash over me," she explained. Emmett felt his heart break into a million pieces.

He got up from the couch, leaning against the wall with a shaky sigh. Rosalie got up. "Emmett I'd understand if you…." she started. He grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling her into a hug, stroking her hair. Rosalie cried into his chest.

"No baby, no, I'll never leave you. You told him 'no'. No matter what he said Rosie you told him no, that is rape," he whispered.

She sniffled, burying her head into his shoulder. "Rosalie I love you so much," he murmured. Rosalie sobbed.

"Why do you love me so much?" she asked sniffling.

"Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why are there millions of stars in the skies?" he asked quietly.

Emmett rubbed her arms gently. "Rosalie, I have loved you for a long time, a very long time. I wouldn't say love at first sight, because honestly you were a pain in the ass," he commented laughing a little. Rosalie laughed.

"You were a pain in my ass too," she answered.

Chuckling, he kissed her tenderly while pulling her close. He pulled back, taking a chance and kissed her neck gently. Rosalie bit her lower lip. "Emmett, not yet," she said quietly.

"I know," he answered.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder. "Rosie you're just the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life," he whispered. He saw her smile fade. "What? What did I say?" he asked.

"I have to ask, are you only with me because I'm beautiful? Do you love me for my beauty?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"All Royce would tell me was how beautiful I am," she replied.

"Rosie, I'm not Royce. I love everything about you, you're smart, funny, beautiful, everything a guy should want. Well, you're everything I want," he said smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You could be the ugliest girl in the world and I'd still love you," he chuckled. Rosalie laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. Emmett lifted her up off the ground, swinging her around. She laughed, clinging to him. "Now that's music to my ears. That laugh," he murmured kissing her shoulder.

He set her back down on the floor, smiling as she kissed his chest gently. "I love you Emmett," she said quietly.

"I love you Rosalie," he answered.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, kissing her gently. Rosalie kissed him back, her hand moving over his arm. Emmett pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I promise, when the time is right, it'll be perfect Rosie," he whispered.

"I'll try to believe that," she whispered.

"You better believe it," he answered smiling.

Rosalie smiled back before he kissed her again.

****

(New York)

Royce King sat at his desk when a couple of men walked in. "Where the hell is she?" he demanded.

"This girl can cover her tracks," one guy informed.

Royce slammed his hand on his desk. "Find her!" he snapped. Picking up the picture of Rosalie on his desk, a grin appeared on his face. "You're still mine Rosalie, all mine," he hissed.

****

(Seattle)

Rosalie woke up in the middle of the night with a small gasp. Looking over, she saw Emmett still fast asleep. The sheets were all bunched up around his waist, giving her a clear view of his well built torso. Rosalie leaned forward, kissing his chest gently. She pulled back when Emmett shifted, waking up. "Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.

She moved up so she was eye to eye with him. "Just hold me," she whispered. Emmett nodded his head slowly, hugging her close to him. "I love you," she whispered. Smiling, he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," he answered, nuzzling her neck before they went back to sleep.


	11. Two Years Later

Chapter 11: Two Year Later

Rosalie sighed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Humming softly she was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Rubbing her hands together, she let out a deep breath. She looked up when the door opened. "Mommy!" Maggie called to her mother.

"I'm in here sweetheart," Rosalie replied smiling.

The two-year-old ran into the room wrapping her tiny arms around her mother's legs. "How was the park baby?" Rosalie asked lifting her daughter up.

"Yeah," Maggie replied smiling.

"Yeah she had fun, she really enjoyed the garage," Emmett commented.

"Emmett…" Rosalie sighed.  
"What? The garage was backed up I had to help," he answered going to kiss her.

"Oh no! You're covered in grease I don't think so," Rosalie told him.

Emmett laughed before he went to take a shower. "Hey, babe, what are you doing Thursday?" he called from the bathroom.

"Packing for mine and Alice's Paris trip remember?" Rosalie asked.

"Right, but are you free for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess the three of us can go to dinner," Rosalie replied as she went into the bathroom to get the clothes that were on the floor.

Emmett peeked his head out from the curtain to look at her. "Rosie, I was meaning just the two of us," he told her. Rosalie looked at him, her violet eyes locking with his blue eyes.

"Sure, I'll ask Erica if she can baby sit," she replied.

Emmett grinned as he disappeared behind the shower curtain again. "Don't worry about it Rose, ma happily volunteered," he informed.

"She doesn't have to," she answered.

"Please, mom adores her and you know it," he pointed out.

Rosalie smiled a little before leaving the bathroom.

When Emmett got out of the shower, he walked into his and Rosalie's room with a towel around his waist. Walking over to the nightstand, he pulled out a black, velvet box. Opening it, he pulled out the ring that laid inside. It was a 1.2 carat diamond ring shaped into a flower on a 14 karat white gold band. Hearing her walk down the hall, he quickly put the ring back into the box, and put the box back into the nightstand.

"I swear Emmett sometimes I don't know who goes through clothes faster, you or Maggie," she commented as she put the laundry basket on the bed.

"Hey, my defense babe, most of my clothes are my work uniforms," he answered.

Rosalie smiled a little as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and jeans, but kept his time on finding a shirt. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead against his back. Smiling, he moved his hands over hers. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, kissing the back of her hand.

"How lucky I truly am," she replied.

Emmett smiled as he turned around. "Actually, I think it's me who's lucky," he answered. Pulling her close, he pressed his lips gently against hers. Smiling against his lips, she rested her hand on the back of his neck as she kissed him back.

"Ucky!" they heard Maggie exclaim.

"Ucky?" Emmett asked after pulling away.

"That's ucky," the toddler insisted.

The two-year-old let out a shriek when Emmett started chasing her. "Don't break anything!" Rosalie called out.

Emmett grabbed the little girl around her waist, swinging her up into his arms, smothering her in kisses while the little girl was giggling like crazy. "Dop daddy!" she insisted.

"Stop huh?" he asked.

"Yeth," she replied.

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead before setting her down on the floor again. "Here, how about putting this on before we eat?" Rosalie suggest, tossing him a shirt. Still grinning, Emmett pulled on his shirt before moving his fingers through his hair.

"Let's eat Mags," Emmett told the little girl as he lifted her up off the floor again carrying her into the dining room.

Rosalie smiled as she followed them.

When Thursday came around, Emmett was standing in his Rosalie's room letting out a deep breath as he was trying to fix his jacket. Rosalie came out of the bathroom wearing black high heels, a black spaghetti strapped dress, and her hair was pinned back from her face. She was putting in a pair of diamond earrings he gave her for her birthday. "Why so fancy tonight?" she asked curiously.

"I want to take my girl out for a special dinner," he replied as he finished fixing his tie.

Turning around the air left his lungs while his eyes moved up and down her body. "You look…wow…" he murmured.

"Not too much?" she asked.

"No way," he replied.

He grabbed her hand pulling her close. "Absolutely not," he added. Rosalie smiled.

"This is different, seeing you all dressed up like this way," she commented.

"I used to," he answered.

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, hey before I became an auto mechanic I tried the paper pushing stuff," he replied letting her go.

He chuckled a little. "If you want to talk about boring ass jobs, there's the winner," he added laughing. Rosalie laughed at the mental picture of Emmett doodling on papers during a meeting. "Ready babe?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

She grabbed her purse off the bed and they left.

As they were lead to their table, Emmett pulled Rosalie's chair out for her. "Well this is a new side to Emmett Cullen I don't see often," she commented.

"I have my moments," he answered, kissing her cheek before sitting across from her.

Rosalie smiled as they looked over their menus. "So…Emmett, what exactly was this "paper pushing" job you had?" she asked.

"I worked at my grandmother's law firm. Hence why she talks highly of lawyers and all that and tried to talk me into going to law school," he replied.

"Now that'd be an interesting profession for you," she commented.

Emmett shrugged. "I'm not much into courtrooms and everything. Boring as hell to sit in a room from seven in the morning to eight in the evening," he answered.

"Yea, I can see how that can be frustrating," she murmured, "have you ever regretted not getting some kind of bigger degree or something?"

Suddenly, her boyfriend reached across the table holding her small hand in his, his thumb moving of her wrist. "Why should I regret any of my decisions? If I regretted my career choice, it would mean I regret meeting you and Maggie," he answered honestly.

"Even when I was a total bitch when we first met?" she asked smiling a little.

"Babe, I wasn't exactly Prince Charming during that first meeting," he replied laughing a little.

She smiled a little. Emmett smiled as he leaned across the table, pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, her hand resting on the side of his neck.

During the dinner, Rosalie noticed that Emmett was acting really nervous about something. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine Rosie," he assured her.

He let out a deep breath. "I have something to talk to you about," he told her.

"Okay…" she answered slowly.

Emmett closed his eyes for a second. "To be honest, Beautiful, I never thought I would ever meet a girl like you. I was a partier, didn't care about anything," he told her. Rosalie nodded her head slowly. "Then you and Maggie came into my life and everything changed for the better of course. I never thought this would happen to me," he added. Letting out a deep breath he got up from his chair, he moved to her side of the table and crouched down in front of her.

Rosalie's heart stopped and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh my God," she whispered. Emmett held her left hand between his hands.

"I love you more than anything in this world. You and Maggie are my whole world and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you both happy," he told her.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the box, opening it. "Rosalie Lillian Swan, will you do me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife?" he asked. Rosalie swallowed hard, nodding her head slowly.

"Of course I'll marry you," she replied smiling.

"Yes!" he exclaimed jumping up, making her laugh as he pulled her out of her chair, hugging her tight.

He lifted her up off the floor swinging her around once before setting her back down on the floor. "This woman wants to marry me!" he announced to anyone who would listen. Rosalie was laughing with tears in her eyes before he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Smiling, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you," she told him.

Emmett held her close to him. "I love you Rosalie, more than anything in this world," he replied. Pulling back, he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back happily while everyone in the restaurant who had witnessed such a scene clapped for the newly engaged couple.


	12. Making Plans

Chapter 12: Making Plans

Emmett was working on a truck when he heard the door open to the garage. "I'll be right with you!" he called out. He looked over his shoulder to see his grandmother there. If he wasn't frustrated by the fact that Sophie was there, he'd find it entertaining. There she was, standing in her designer business suit and high heels, her hair pulled back in the tight bun like she always with her glasses were hanging around her neck.

"Well, isn't this…lovely," Sophie commented looking around.

"Pays for the bills, puts a roof over my family's head, food on the table, and clothes on their back," he answered.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you just continued with your schooling at Harvard," Sophie told him.

"I didn't want to become what you wanted me to become," he answered, "it wasn't your decision anyways."

"Your parents paid a fortune for your tuition at Harvard," Sophie told him.

"Yeah only because you told them how much I wanted to be a lawyer," he replied.

Sophie was silent. "I have a wonderful woman who wants to marry me. She might not be a doctor or a lawyer or whatever you want me to marry I still love and adore her," he told the older woman.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Why is the grass green? Why is the sky blue? Why are there millions upon billions of stars in the sky? Rosalie means everything to me," Emmett answered, "she and Maggie both."

"The child isn't even yours, doesn't that embarrass you?" Sophie asked.

Emmett wiped the grease from his hands. "Maggie is my daughter. Even though I wasn't the one who helped create her, she's still mine and I love that little girl more than anything in this world," he replied.

"How could you care for a child that's not biologically yours?" Sophie demanded.

"Why the hell does it matter whether or not Maggie shares my DNA?" he demanded.

"Because the father could come back and claim paternity on the child and I don't want to see you get hurt," Sophie answered.

Emmett almost threw a wrench across the room. "If that son of a bitch comes anywhere near Maggie or Rosalie, I'll kill him," he told his grandmother.

"She might want to go back to him," Sophie commented.

"No, not after all the shit he put hr through! Did you know that he forced Rosalie to miscarry two other babies before she became pregnant with Maggie?" he demanded.

"Miscarried or aborted?" she asked.

Finally losing it, Emmett chucked the wrench across the room. "DON'T you EVER say that about Rosalie AGAIN!" he snapped. Sophie closed her mouth, startled with how he reacted to her words. "I've really, really, really had it up to here," he started raising his hand above his head, "with you putting Rosalie down."

"I'm just stating facts Emmett," Sophie answered.

"No, you're stating your opinions and they're really starting to piss me off. Rosalie's going to be my wife whether you like it or not. If you don't want to show up to the wedding, fine. In fact, I withdraw my invitation to you for the wedding," Emmett told her as he went underneath the truck.

"You can't do that!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Watch me," he replied.

"Emmett Dale Cullen you come out from there now!" she ordered.

Instead of listening, Emmett came out from under the truck. He just gave her a smirk before he turned on the radio, turning it up all the way before going back under the truck. Sophie huffed before leaving the garage, leaving Emmett alone to do his work.

After work, Emmett was closing up shop when he had a feeling he was being watched. Grabbing his flashlight he kept around to make last minute checks from his belt, he flashed the object around. "Who's there?" he called. When he didn't receive an answer, he shrugged a little before putting the flashlight back on his belt. Locking up his shop, he headed toward his truck.

Getting into his truck, he tried to start it up when the engine wouldn't turn over. "What the hell? I just fixed this damn thing!" he exclaimed hitting the steering wheel. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he got out of the truck when something hit him on his back. Hitting the ground like a ton of bricks, Emmett was able to move on his back when he saw a man in a ski mask above his head. The man was holding a crowbar above his head and went to bring it down on his head.

Quickly rolling over, Emmett was able to dodge the attack. Trying to get up on all fours, he was suddenly felt a quick kick to his ribs making him fall on the ground. He heard the sound of the crowbar clatter on the stone ground before his attacker grabbed a hold of him. Grabbing a hold of the man's arms, Emmett head butted him before kneeing him in the stomach. "Who are you and what do you want?" Emmett demanded. The guy got up and threw a punch at the young mechanic's head. Emmett ducked and punched the guy in the stomach before grabbing him around his waist and threw him on the ground.

Before he could react, he felt two more guys grab a hold of his arms. Letting out a shout he threw one guy off one arm before trying to get the other guy off him. He felt another blow to his back, making him fall to his knees. "This is a message from Royce King, stay away from Rosalie Swan," the leader attacker informed. Swinging the tool, the iron bar connected to Emmett's stomach, knocking the wind out of him before he was thrown to the ground.

In Paris, Rosalie was up late looking over some last minute designs when her cell phone went off. Lifting her phone up, her brow furrowed when she saw that it was Esme's number. "Hello?" she answered, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Rosie, it's Esme," she heard her future mother-in-law sniffle.

"Esme? What is it? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, concern filling her being.

She heard the woman struggling against her tears. "Rosalie, you need to come home," she told her sobbing softly.

"Why? What happened?" Rosalie asked.

Esme burst into tears. "Emmett's in the hospital, something's happened. They won't tell us anything because they don't know anything," Esme babbled before her sobs took over.

"Rosalie, it's Carlisle," the person informed after she heard the phone change hands.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle let out a deep breath. "Rosie, Edward went to find his brother after he hadn't come home after around 1 AM. He went to Emmett's garage…Rosalie…you need to come home, it's pretty bad," he explained. Just listening to this man speak, she could tell he was choking back his own tears.

"I'm on the next flight home," she answered before hanging up.

Hurrying into the bedroom she started throwing her clothes into a suitcase before running out of her apartment. "I'm coming Emmett," she murmured as she ran down the stairs.


	13. A Nightmare

Chapter 13: A Nightmare

Rosalie hadn't slept since she received the phone call from Esme and Carlisle that Emmett was in the hospital. Pulling up to the hospital, Rosalie jumped out of her car and ran inside. "Mama!" Maggie called to her mother, her little arms wide open.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, lifting Maggie up into her arms.

"Emmett was found beaten in the parking lot of his garage," Carlisle replied.

"Is he okay? Seriously is he okay?" she asked terrified.

"We don't know anything yet," Carlisle replied.

Rosalie sat down with Maggie in her arms. The toddler, who wasn't understanding at all with everything that was going on, was pulling on Rosalie's necklace. "Daddy's going to be okay sweetheart," she cooed softly to her daughter. Kissing her forehead gently, she stroked her daughter's hair with tears in her eyes. "He has to be okay," she whispered sniffling. As she rocked her daughter close to her chest.

The hours ticked by, Rosalie was just rocking Maggie while whispering loving words into her daughter's ear. "Dr. Cullen are you here?" the doctor called out walking in.

"Yes," Carlisle replied as the whole family stood up.

"Is he okay?" Rosalie asked.

The doctor looked at the young woman. "Are you his wife?" he asked.

"Fiancé," Rosalie replied.

"I can only speak to the family of the patient," the doctor informed.

Carlisle pulled Rosalie close to him and Esme before she could walk away. "She is family, what's going on Jared?" Carlisle asked frustrated.

"Emmett is in critical condition," he informed slowly.

Esme swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath. "What injuries has he sustained?" he asked.

"Lots of head trauma, a few broken ribs, his right scapula is shattered, and he has had at least eight stitches," Jared replied.

Rosalie almost dropped her daughter at his words. "Head trauma? What kind of head trauma?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"He has a skull fracture in the back of his head and according to the CAT scans, he has bruising on the brain," the doctor explained.

"How massive is the concussion Jared?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a pretty bad concussion, the fact he is now unconscious already has me worried," Jared replied as he showed Carlisle Emmett's scans.

Carlisle held the scans to the light when he felt sick to his stomach. Handing the scan back to Jared. "Carlisle…" Esme said softly.

"What does this mean?" Rosalie asked.

"It means Emmett needs to wake up soon if there's a chance for him to live," Edward replied, frustrated that the doctor was just beating around the bush.

Bella quickly took Maggie into her arms when Rosalie's grip on her child began to loosen. "Are you saying he could die?" she asked.

"The possibility is greater while he remains unconscious," Jared replied.

"I want to see him," Rosalie said immediately.

"Usually we only allow the parents to see the patient, you know this Carlisle as the rules," Jared told him.

"You will let me see him!" Rosalie snapped moving to lunge at the doctor when Carlisle grabbed a hold of her.

Carlisle looked at the man before him. "Jared, lead her to Emmett's room. Esme and I will see him in awhile," he informed. Rosalie thanked him before he let her go and the doctor led her to Emmett's room.

Once the doctor led him into the room, Rosalie felt her whole world crumble. He was almost unrecognizable. He had stitches under is left eye and above his right eye. Stitches along the right side of his jaw. His face was all black and blue as well as all sorts of machines and IV's hooked up to him. Standing by his bed, she reached out, holding his large hand between her smaller hands. "Emmett, can you hear me?" she asked softly. Only the sound of his heart monitor beeping was her answer. "Emmett, it was Royce wasn't it? Royce was the one who did this to you?" she asked.

At the sound of Royce's name, she looked to see his heart monitor speed up. Knowing that he could hear her and that Royce's name gave her a reaction were all the answers she needed. Letting out a sob, she rested her forehead against his hand. "I'm so sorry, Emmett, I'm so sorry this is all my fault," she sobbed. She rested her forehead against his shoulder crying softly. "He did this to you because of me, it's because I ran away," she sobbed. Letting out a shaky breath, she shook her head slowly. "No more," she murmured.

Swallowing hard, Rosalie let his hand go. "I'm not going to let Royce kill you because of me," she told him. Looking at her ring for a brief second, she looked back at Emmett before she leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "I love you, I love you so much that it's killing me that Royce did this to you. I hate that two years later I can't escape him," she murmured. She kissed his lips, sniffling softly. There was a sudden pressure against her hand, making her look down to see Emmett squeezing her hand gently. "I'm here baby, I'm here," she whispered, kissing his knuckles. She kissed his wrist while resting her cheek against his knuckles. "I'm here, I promise I'll never leave you just as you promised never to leave me," she answered. Rosalie kissed his wrist, closing her eyes as she began to cry softly.

The hours passed and Rosalie hardly ever left Emmett's side. At one point, Esme walked into the hospital room to find Rosalie asleep with her head beside Emmett. "Carlisle…" she whispered gently. Sighing, Carlisle walked over and lifted the young woman up into his arms. Carrying her over to the couch he had her lie down before placing a blanket over her. "What do we do Carlisle?" she asked sniffling.

"We be the parents and watch over them," Carlisle replied, sounding a little defeated that he couldn't do anything for his son.

Esme put her head in her hands crying softly. Carlisle hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head as he did everything he could to comfort her without falling apart himself.


	14. Memory Lane

Chapter 14: Memory Lane

Rosalie hardly left Emmett's side, no matter what the doctor said or what anyone else said. She refused to leave Emmett. She was glued to his bedside and her hand was practically cemented to his. Esme understood how Rosalie felt, even though Emmett is her child she could understand what Rosalie was going through.

Two days after the attack, Esme walked in with a tray of food. "I brought something for you sweetie," the older woman informed, placing it by Rosalie.

"I'm not hungry," Rosalie replied.

Sighing, Esme stood behind Rosalie, stroking the young woman's hair gently. "Let me at least brush your hair," she insisted softly. Rosalie glanced over her shoulder before nodding slowly. Esme smiled softly as she reached into her bag, pulling out a brush and started brushing out the tangles in Rosalie's hair. "You know I always wanted a daughter. A little girl that I could put braids and bows in her hair while playing dolls with her," the woman said smiling.

Rosalie was listening to the woman while her eyes were glued to Emmett. "But I guess my destiny was to be a mother to three rambunctious and very different boys. I love all three of my boys dearly and I'm so happy that they found three girls that could meet up to their personalities," Esme explained.

"I heard Sophie say how she and Elliot disapproved of your relationship with Carlisle," Rosalie commented.

"Oh no, Elliot adored me as much as he adores you and your sisters. It's Sophia who doesn't like us," Esme replied as she braided Rosalie's hair.

"I don't understand what I did to make her hate me," Rosalie answered.

Esme tied the braid off. "It's not you sweetheart, trust me," she assured her. Pulling up a chair, she sat on Emmett's other side, holding his hand. "Sophia despised me from the moment Carlisle brought me home for Christmas," she added. She kissed her son's cheek with a smile. "Carlisle and I were young and so in love. We couldn't stand the thought of being apart so we decided to spend the Holidays together. He spent Thanksgiving with my family so in exchange I was spending Christmas with his," she explained.

"And that didn't go well," Rosalie observed.

Esme shook her head slowly. "Not in the least. His mother called me a gold digging whore who was only after her son's future successful private doctor practice," she explained.

"Carlisle doesn't…" Rosalie started.

"No, and that's what made Sophia even angrier was that Carlisle was going to work at the emergency room first. She blamed me for all of Carlisle's decisions even though he just spoke to me and I listened," Esme explained.

Rosalie entwined her fingers with Emmett's. "Just like she blames me for Emmett dropping out of law school," the woman murmured.

"She did?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"Yes, she blames me for all of my children's decisions. Telling them that my future choices rubbed off on them. I carried each of my boys for nine months, as soon as they were brought forth into the world Sophia tried to sink her nails into them. She would come over at the worse of times. When Emmett was six months old and teething, she came over and insisted that I was doing everything wrong. She took Emmett right out of my arms and tried to get him to get him to "self-sooth"," Esme explained.

"What did you do?" Rosalie asked.

Esme laughed softly. "I walked back over to her and took my son back and said, "Emmett's my son, I gave birth to him not you"," she replied laughing a little. Rosalie started laughing, thinking of what kind of expression would've been on Sophie's face with that comment. "She really would try to take my boys away. When Jasper was born, I only got to hold him for like ten minutes before she snatched him from me, whispering of how he'd be a great doctor or a lawyer. Carlisle stepped in and said that our children would be what they wanted to be," Esme explained.

"And I guess it was the same with Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh she was worse when Edward was born. Actually, she favors Edward now because he's becoming a doctor. What she doesn't know is that Edward is also taking a music major while he's in college, because he also wants to write and teach music," Esme explained.

Rosalie smiled before looking up at Emmett's face. "He loves you, I have never seen my son so in love before," Esme said quietly.

"I love him too," Rosalie answered softly.

"Oh I know you do dear. You don't have to say the words, but I can see it. Carlisle and I share that same thing where you can talk to each other with just by looking at each other. Those are the most incredible moments when it comes to being in love," Esme explained.

The young woman smiled before kissing Emmett's hand. "It's also because he loves you and Maggie that's he's fighting. The other doctors don't believe he's fighting but Carlisle and I see it," Esme added.

"Emmett's strong," Rosalie answered softly.

"Oh yes very strong, the strongest boy I ever knew. To think this boy was fighting for his life the first week of his life, the doctors telling us he wouldn't live to see the next week. Oh how I cried and cried at the thought of losing my precious boy and how helpless he was. I am his mother I'm supposed to protect him from everything hurting him," Esme explained.

Sniffling, Esme moved her fingers through her son's hair. "Esme, this wasn't your fault," Rosalie whispered softly.

"Nor was it yours," Esme said suddenly.

She looked at the young woman. "I see how you look at him with the guilt. Just because Royce was a coward and sent someone to do this to my son, if that is what happened, it doesn't mean it's your fault. Emmett loves you and he will do everything he can to protect you and Maggie," Esme explained. Nodding her head slowly, Rosalie stood up and hugged Emmett gently.

"You need to wake up Emmett, I need you," she whispered.

She kissed his forehead sniffling. "I need you, Maggie needs you, your family needs you. I love you Emmett, please don't leave me," she whispered crying softly. Esme stood behind the young woman, her hand on her shoulder with tears in her eyes as they both stood in silence.

"I…love…you…Rosie…" they suddenly heard him whisper.


	15. Recovery

Chapter 15: Recovery

A few weeks later, Rosalie walked into Emmett's hospital room with a smile. "Hey handsome," she greeted. Emmett pushed his food tray aside.

"Hey beautiful," he answered smiling.

She placed her hand on his cheek, kissing him gently. Emmett kissed her back, her hand in the middle of her back as he pulled her closer. Laughing she pulled away. "Hey, easy cowboy," she quipped.

"Ooh cowboy I can get used to that nickname," he answered.

"Don't be a perve," she told him letting him go.

"Ah you love it," he answered with a wink.

Rolling her eyes she pulled up a chair. "So I called the coordinator, told him that we're postponing the wedding," she informed as Emmett went to eat his lunch again.

"What do you mean you postponed the wedding?" he asked.

"Well I just thought while you were recovering we'd just hold off on the wedding for awhile," she answered.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Babe, we've been unofficially planning this wedding for two years, officially planning in for two months. There's no reason to put it off," he told her.

"Emmett, you're hurt," she answered.

"I'm recovering," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you would look so handsome standing at the altar with your gauzed up head and arms," she quipped. Emmett went to laugh when his ribs began throbbing. "No laughing," she told him.

"Then don't give me a reason TO laugh," he answered.

Rosalie kissed the back of his hand with a smile. "Emmett…" she murmured.

"Yeah beautiful," he answered.

She kissed his wrist with a small smile. "There's another reason why we need to postpone it," she whispered gently.

"Why is that Rosie?" he asked.

Rosalie stood up and moved closer to the bed. Taking Emmett's hand in hers, she rested it over her stomach. Emmett dropped his fork, looking at her disbelief. "No way!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I found out in Paris," she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Baby…" Emmett said quietly.

He took his fiancé into his arms, hugging her as tight as he could without hurting his injured torso. Rosalie held onto him with tears in her eyes. "This is wonderful news baby, wonderful news," Emmett told her softly, kissing her several times.

"I love you too," she replied smiling.

She placed her hand on the side of his face with a smile. This was the happiest moment of her life.

Later that day, Emmett was resting in his hospital bed when he heard the door open. Thinking it was Rosalie, he looked over to see his grandmother standing there. "Oh wonderful, what now?" he asked.

"I came to see how you were?" Sophie replied.

She went to kiss his forehead when he pulled away. "Don't go all motherly on me," he muttered. Sighing, she shook her head slowly. "What do you really want?" he asked.

"I did a background check on your precious Rosalie," Sophie informed.

"Why the hell did you do something like that?" he demanded.

"I wanted to be sure my grandson was marrying a good girl," Sophie answered.

Emmett let out a frustrated sigh as she opened the file. "Emmett, she was pregnant with three children not including the one she has! One was labeled as an abortion," she told him. The young man's eyes were turned towards the window, refusing to look at the file. "She can't be trusted with a child Emmett," she told him.

"Sophie, you're insane. How the fuck you got Rosalie's medical files is beyond me but I am not going to touch this!" he snapped shoving the files at her.

"Emmett!" she gasped.

"Get out!" Emmett ordered.

Sophie stared at him. "GET OUT!" he shouted. Huffing she got up and left the file there for him to look at. Instead of looking at the file, Emmett grabbed a hold of it and threw it across the room before his eyes looked out the window.

Rosalie arrived a little while later, noticing all the papers scattered on the floor. "Emmett, what's going on?" she asked.

"Sophie was here," he replied.

"What happened?" she asked.

Emmett sighed. "She was trying to tell me that you had an abortion and that all your pregnancies were miscarriages," he replied. Rosalie found the note he was talking about and read it over.

"No! Emmett no!" she gasped.

She hurried over to him. "Emmett, you don't believe this do you?" she asked.

"Of course I don't, but is it true?" he asked.

Rosalie shook her head slowly. "No, no, none of them were abortions. Baby," she whispered, her hand on the side of his face. "I miscarried all of them. This report said originally I miscarried all three of my babies. She twisted it to make it look like that's what happened. With baby number 2 it was a miscarriage because Royce threw me down the stairs…" she babbled.

"Rosie, Rosie," he whispered.

He held her hand gently. "I believe you," he answered. Rosalie sniffled softly before resting her forehead against his.

"I wanted all of my babies," she sobbed.

"I know you did," he answered.

He hugged her gently, kissing her shoulder a few times. "I know and you're going to get another chance too beautiful. This baby is going to make all three of us happy, you, me, and Maggie," he explained. Rosalie smiled as she closed her eyes, holding onto him sniffling. "I love you so much Rosalie," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied crying softly.

He hushed her gently while hugging her gently. Throughout the rest of the day they just stayed in his hospital bed hugging and whispering sweet nothings to each other while caressing her stomach, loving every moment they had together. That night, Esme dropped Maggie off and the little girl was snuggled between them, falling asleep. Emmett stroked Maggie's soft curls. "She's perfect," he said quietly.

"So will our new baby," she answered.

"Absolutely," he agreed.

He kissed her gently. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Emmett held his family close and closed his eyes. Right now everything was calm and perfect.


	16. Reoccurring Dreams

Chapter 16: Reoccurring Dreams

Rosalie sat up in her bed with a gasp, her face damp with sweat, her blond curls sticking to her head. Pressing her hand against her forehead, she let out a shaky breath. She rested her hand on her upset stomach, swallowing hard as she got up from the bed when she felt the nausea hit her at full force. Running into the bathroom she vomited, but not from her pregnancy but from her nightmare.

__

Rosalie was looking around the room, her heart was hammering against her chest. "Where are you going Rose?" a voice said behind her. Turning around, she let out a gasp to find Royce standing in the doorway.

"I'm leaving," she told him as she started throwing her clothes into a suitcase.

"No you're not," Royce answered grabbing her dress from her hand.

"I'm leaving Royce! I'm not taking this anymore!" she snapped as she tried to rip the dress from his hand, but it tore in half instead.

Letting out a hiss, Rosalie threw whatever was left of the dress in the trash. "I'm leaving!" she snapped.

"You're not going anywhere!" Royce snapped before he backhanded her.

Rosalie let out a gasp, her hand immediately went to the injured area. Royce grabbed a hold of her arm. "You are MINE you hear me? MINE!" he snapped.

"I'm not property!" she answered.

"You are mine," he snapped.

Rosalie tried shoving him back but he shoved her on the bed. "Royce get off me! Royce! GET OFF!" she screamed

And that was when she woke up. Rosalie sat down on the floor and let out a sigh. That was the night she was pregnant with daughter #1, Natasha Lily, was her name. Yes, Rosalie had names for all three of the little girls she was pregnant with. Tears fell down her face as she sniffled, rubbing her stomach.

Getting up off the floor, she went back into the bedroom and walked over to the bookshelf, pulling out a leather-bound photo album. Sitting down on the bed, Rosalie opened the book to see 3 different sonograms. Under reach sonogram was a date and above were their names. "Natasha…Alyssa…and Helena," she whispered as she touched each photograph. Tears fell down her face as she looked at all three pictures. "My babies," she whispered brokenly.

Two more weeks later, Rosalie was now three and a half months pregnant with her next child. Emmett was holding his fiancé's hand. "You alright baby?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied, rubbing her stomach.

Emmett kissed the back of her hand as they pulled up to the clinic. Maggie was sitting in her car seat babbling and playing with her teddy bear. Rosalie looked at her daughter with a smile. Getting out of the car, Emmett limped over to Maggie's side of the car and got the toddler out of her car seat. Rosalie grabbed her purse, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as they went inside.

Once they were led into the room, Rosalie lied back on the table, lifting her shirt up to reveal the very, very small hint of a baby bump. Emmett kissed his fiancé's forehead with a smile. "Love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered smiling.

The doctor walked in with a smile. "Hello," he greeted.

"Hello," they answered.

"How are you three doing?" he asked smiling.

"Alright, anxious," Rosalie replied.

Chuckling the doctor got everything ready. "I would like to know what the baby is," Rosalie informed before the doctor could ask. The doctor began to run the scanner over her stomach.

"Is that alright Mr. Cullen?" he asked Emmett.

"Fine with me," Emmett replied, kissing Rosalie's forehead again.

The doctor looked at the screen. "Well…looks like it's a boy," he informed smiling. Rosalie stared at the screen with a smile.

"A boy? Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yep, it's a boy, one of the most cooperative babies I have seen," he commented.

Rosalie smiled and Emmett kissed her forehead. "A boy, you're getting a brother Maggie," he told the two-year-old.

"Bwovew," the toddler giggled.

The couple smiled at their giddy daughter before Rosalie took the picture the doctor handed her. Emmett kissed her forehead with a smile. "This is great babe," he murmured. Rosalie smiled, leaning against him.

Later on, the couple walked out of the clinic with the picture in their hands. "This is incredible," Rosalie commented excitedly. Emmett smiled, kissing the top of her head while wrapping his other arm around her waist.

As they walked back to the car, they had no idea that they were being watched. Just then, their spy held his phone up to his ear. "Mr. King, you're not going to believe the news I have for you," he commented with a grin.


	17. Stealing Happiness

Chapter 17: Stealing Happiness

The months went by and Rosalie's stomach grew with her pregnancy. The excitement for the new arrival was evident whenever the couple went somewhere together. Emmett just couldn't keep his hands off his fiancé's stomach. He would caress her stomach and talk to their unborn baby, which would make Rosalie laugh and smile.

One day, Rosalie was standing in the nursery, humming to herself as she was fixing up the crib. She smiled when Emmett came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Everything looks great babe," he told her.

"I'm glad you think so," she answered.

Emmett moved his hands over her stomach, feeling their baby kick under his hands. "He's getting stronger," he commented.

"That he is," she agreed, resting her hands over his.

Emmett kissed the back of her shoulder. "You happy?" he asked. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm very happy Emmett, the happiest I've been in such a long time," she answered quietly.

Smiling his infamous dimpled smile, he leaned forward brushing his lips over hers. Rosalie kissed him back, her arm wrapping around his neck. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Maggie shouted.

"And that is when the moment is gone," he quipped pulling away.

Laughing softly, Rosalie held his hand as they left the nursery to see what their daughter needed.

That night, Rosalie was getting ready for bed. Emmett had gone out to grab a few parts for the truck he was trying to rebuild. She was standing in her and Emmett's bedroom wearing sweatpants and one of Emmett's t-shirts, which was huge on her. She smiled as she wrapped herself up in the shirt, taking in Emmett's scent. Pulling her hair from the pins she had in it, she shook her hair free before going to check on Maggie.

Walking into the bedroom, she smiled to find her daughter fast asleep with her favorite teddy bear tucked beneath her arms. Kissing the young child's forehead, she pulled the blankets over her with a smile. "Mama loves you sweet angel," she whispered. Stroking her daughter's curly blonde hair, she made sure her nightlight was on before leaving.

As Rosalie made her way down the hall, she suddenly became aware that she wasn't alone. Turning around, she pushed a curl behind her ear. "Who's there?" she called, her hand resting over her stomach. Her hear began to pound so loud she could hear it.

"Rosie," a voice whispered in her ear.

Letting out a gasp, she spun around only to see that no one was there. "You're losing it, Rosalie, you're just plain losing it," she told herself. Pushing her hair from her eyes, she shook her head slowly as she made her way down the hall.

"Rosalie…" the voice whispered again.

"Who's there?" she called again.

She suddenly stepped on something which made her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Swallowing hard, she looked down, and backed up. Rosalie let out a small scream, but covered her mouth to see that it was a rose stem, the rose had been cut off. Seeing a note attached to it, she carefully bent down and picked the note up. There was only one word written on the paper and that word made her heart drop.

__

MINE

Dropping the note, Rosalie looked around before running towards Maggie's room. "Maggie, wake up punkin, wake up," she told her daughter.

"What's wong mama?" the toddler asked.

"We're just going to grandma's okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Tay," she replied sleepily, resting her head on Rosalie's shoulder.

Rosalie hurried down the stairs, grabbed the keys to Emmett's truck, grabbed her purse, and her shoes before darting out the door.

Emmett was in the garage working on his truck when he heard a car speeding up his parents' driveway. "Who the hell…" he started. Jasper came out from under the truck, hearing the truck too.

"EMMETT!" they heard Rosalie shout.

Emmett dropped his wrench, running out the door to see what was going on.

Exiting the garage, he found Rosalie sitting on the gravel road in hysterics. Running over, he dropped down in front of her. "Rosie, Rosie what's wrong babe? Where's Maggie? Is it Maggie is she okay?" he asked.

"She's in the truck," she replied.

Immediately Emmett noticed that Rosalie was shaking. "Baby what's the matter? What happened?" he asked, his hand on the side of her neck.

"He was at our house," she sobbed.

She put her hand over her stomach letting out another sob. "He was there, I heard him. I could even sense him without even seeing him! Emmett he was there," she sobbed. Pulling her into his arms, Emmett moved his hand up and down her back while looking at Jasper.

"Get dad and have mom call the cops," he ordered.

Jasper nodded, running inside while Emmett was trying to calm his hysterical fiancé.

The time ticked by and Carlisle came out of the guest room. "I gave her a sedative that'll get her to go to sleep but won't affect the baby," he informed. Emmett pushed his fingers through his hair.

"I can't leave her alone," he muttered.

Esme rested her hand on his shoulder. "That bastard just won't quit until one of us is dead!" he exclaimed.

"Emmett calm down," his mother insisted.

"Mom don't you see? That psycho has traced Rosalie all the way here! He's not going to quit, he's going to keep hounding her unless something is done," Emmett answered.

"The police will handle it," Carlisle insisted.

Emmett shook his head slowly. "They'll handle it when Rosalie's dead and that is something I'm not about to let happen," he told his parents before going into the bedroom.

As he made his way to the bedroom, he found Rosalie asleep and lied down next to her. "I love you baby, I love you so much," he whispered stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead while holding her and Maggie close to him. He let out a shaky breath as he fell asleep while holding his family close.

Royce hissed as he sat outside the apartment complex that was now surrounded by police. A grin came across his face as he held his phone to his ear. The phone rang several times before the voicemail picked up. "Hi you have reached Rosalie's cell, sorry I'm not in right now but please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you," the voicemail played.

"You escaped me twice, Rosalie. You will learn that you are mine. Do you understand me? MINE! Not even your mechanic boyfriend can stop me. I get what I want, you of all people know this. You are mine Rosalie Swan and there is nothing you can do about it," he said into the voicemail before hanging up.


	18. Not a Possession

Chapter 18: Not a Possession

Rosalie was sitting in Esme's gardens with Maggie in her lap. For the last three days the young woman hardly spoke a word and it was beginning to worry Emmett. She woke up screaming every night from nightmares she wouldn't even tell him about. She would sit in Esme's gardens and cradle Maggie in her lap. She ate and slept, or just barely slept. Her once golden, curly, blond hair was now flat and a little disheveled. Her skin was paler and her eyes were empty.

Emmett was standing by the window watching Rosalie just sit and stare into space. "Hungry sweetheart?" Esme asked softly, her hand resting on his arm.

"No, I'm alright ma," he answered while his eyes trailed back outside toward Rosalie, "she hardly talks anymore."

Esme rubbed his arm gently. "I'm losing her, I'm truly losing her," he murmured.

"Emmett…" she murmured gently.

"I have to go to work," Emmett told his mother before he grabbed his keys and left.

Esme sighed sadly before she looked back outside at Rosalie.

Rosalie was stroking Maggie's hair while the toddler just babbled her little baby talk, brushing her doll's hair. "Rosalie," Esme called. The young woman glanced over at her future mother-in-law before her eyes went back to Maggie. "How are you doing sweetheart?" she asked sitting next to her. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "Rosie, you know you can talk to me about anything," she said softly. The young woman nodded her head slowly. "Would it help to know that I know exactly what you're going through?" Esme asked.

Rosalie glanced at Esme with a quizzical look. Esme took Maggie and had her go play so she didn't have to hear the conversation. "I was engaged once before I met Carlisle. His name was Charles, a rich, powerful man. From what I hear so is Royce," Esme told her. Rosalie froze at the name and swallowed against the forming lump in her throat. "Charles started off as a kind man, sweet, caring, but then he changed as soon as that ring was placed on my finger. As soon as we got engaged he beat me everyday. First it was over little things, but then it was just because I was there. I lost count of all the times I went to the emergency room because of him," she started.

Rosalie felt tears press against her eyes, but she just kept watching Maggie play. "Then I was pregnant…" Esme started. Rosalie looked at the woman in disbelief. "Yes, before Emmett I was pregnant with a little boy that I named Samuel. He was a happy, beautiful baby," she murmured. Esme let out a sigh as she stared at her gardens. "A couple weeks after he was born, I went to his nursery and he wasn't breathing. Nothing is more heartbreaking, deadlier than losing a child," Esme explained.

Nodding her head slowly, Rosalie's bottom lip trembled. "I know of the other three little girls you lost Rosalie. I know about them, Emmett told me. Sweetheart I'm so sorry that Royce was that cruel to make you lose those little girls. No mother should have to endure the loss of a child, let alone three of them," she answered. Rosalie swallowed hard, lowering her head sniffling. "I know what Royce is doing now is scaring you and it's killing Emmett to see you hurting like this," she added. Rosalie was quiet for a minute.

"I'm not meaning to hurt Emmett," she said softly.

"You're not hurting him, he knows you're scared. Any normal person would be scared with everything he is doing. This is when you have to be strong, because not only is he threatening your safety, Rosie. He's threatening Maggie's safety, and the baby's safety," Esme told her, rubbing her hand over Rosalie's bulging stomach.

Rosalie rested her hand on her stomach sniffling. "Come here sweetie," Esme whispered pulling her into a hug. The young woman rested her head on her shoulder letting out a sob. "I know sweetheart…I know, it's okay," she whispered stroking her hair as she cried.

At the garage, Emmett was lying underneath one of the cars that were brought in. "Hey, Rick, pass me that wrench would ya?" he called out. The wrench was passed into his hand, but before he could get back to work, he suddenly felt someone grab a hold of the handle of the creeper he was on and pulled him out from under the car. "What the…" he started when he looked up into Rosalie's violet eyes, "Rose…"

"I came to see you," she said quietly.

Emmett sat up. "You okay? Is Maggie okay? The baby?" he asked.

"Maggie's okay, the baby's okay, but I'm not," she replied.

He furrowed a brow. "Emmett I haven't been okay for a long, long time. I was a stupid teenage girl who wanted to fulfill that girl's fantasy of marrying some rich, powerful guy and living in this big mansion. I learned to grow up really fast when he first hit me and I realized that it wasn't a fairytale," she added. Emmett sighed as he leaned back against the car. "I've tried to run away before, I've tried to run from Royce several times, but he always caught me and that beating was worse than the last. Emmett, I started to think that's how my life was supposed to be, Royce's personal punching bag," she explained.

"And that is wrong, Rosalie. That is so messed up that you would think that's how life is supposed to be lived," he answered.

He turned so he was face to face with her. "I know I'm not as rich as my parents, I can't give you that big ass mansion with the big yards and all that. I can't give you that fairytale that little girls dream about, because all that money and everything went into this shop. All I can give you Rosie, is my heart and that is something I have been giving you over and over again," he explained. Rosalie smiled as she placed her hands on his face.

"You are all I want. You, Maggie, and the baby are all I want in this world," she answered with tears in her eyes.

Emmett smiled as he placed his hands on her disappearing waist and kissed her deeply. Rosalie kissed him back, one of her hands moving to the back of his neck when he pulled her into his lap.

Back at Rosalie and Emmett's apartment, Royce was tearing through everything he could get his hands on. He walked over to the bookshelf in the master bedroom, ripping all the books out when the leather bound photo album fell to the floor and opened to the first page. Grabbing the book, he threw it on the table as he looked at the page. He saw the three sonograms of the three girls Rosalie miscarried.

Glaring at the sonograms he turned the page to see several more sonograms. All saying "Maggie" and what week the sonogram was taken. Snorting at the sonograms, he turned to the next page. There were two different sonograms on this page. What was written above the pictures made his eyes almost spit fire at the pages: "Baby Boy Eight Weeks" "Baby Boy Thirteen Weeks". Underneath the sonograms was a picture of Rosalie standing in front of the camera, looking like she was laughing while her hands were under her bulging stomach. "So you are now carrying the son I want but you're giving him to the wrong guy!" he hissed. He ripped the photograph from the book before leaving the apartment.


	19. Miraculous Moments

Chapter 19: Miraculous Moments

Rosalie smiled as she and Emmett were standing in another apartment they were going to move into. "This place is perfect for Maggie and the new baby," she commented. Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his hands over her stomach.

"Yeah it's a nice place," he agreed.

Emmett kissed the back of her shoulder, hugging her close. "Not a mansion but it works," he added. She hit his arm.

"Emmett stop it," she answered.

He sighed as he felt their son kicking under his hands. "See even your son is telling you to stop talking that way," she added. Chuckling, Emmett kissed the side of Rosalie's neck before letting her go.

"So what do you think my mom has planned for this place?" he asked.

"She only wants to decorate the baby's room. You know your mom, she loves decorating, it is her job you know," Rosalie pointed out.

"This is true," he agreed smiling.

They looked up when the door opened. "Hello," Esme greeted smiling.

"Hey ma," Emmett answered smiling.

"So this is the place? It's lovely, reminds me of mine and Carlisle's first place. It's a fixer upper, but that's what makes it fun you can make it into whatever you picture," Esme commented.

"You and dad had a fixer upper?" Emmet asked raising his eyebrow.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Emmett when your dad was in medical school do you think we could afford the house we live in at the time?" she asked laughing. Emmett shrugged his shoulders with a half grin. "So what room will be the baby's room?" Esme asked.

"We're thinking by the master bedroom so that way it's easier to get to him when he cries in the middle of the night," Rosalie replied.

"Smart choice," Esme agreed.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you won't tell me the baby's name so I can make a baby plaque above the crib?" she asked.

"Mom, it's a surprise to everyone, even me," Emmett replied laughing.

Esme shrugged as she began taking out the decorations she brought with her for the baby's room.

Later that night, Rosalie was sitting in the rocking chair feeling completely exhausted from the day's events. Emmett walked over, rubbing her shoulders gently. "You alright?" he asked.

"Just tired, ready to not be pregnant anymore," she replied.

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "It won't be much longer," he assured her. Rosalie smiled, resting her head against his arm.

"I'm anxious to see him," she said softly.

"So am I babe, so am I," he replied kissing the side of her head.

Two weeks later, Rosalie's water had broken in the early morning. It didn't much encouragement to get Emmett out of bed and dressed. When Esme arrived to watch Maggie while they were at the hospital, Emmett drove his fiancé to the hospital like a bat out of hell.

Once at the hospital, they were able to get Rosalie a room. Now, Rosalie was lying back, rubbing her stomach with a sigh. "How are you feeling?" Emmett asked as he placed a cup of ice chips in front of her.

"Mm…not as bad as the first time," Rosalie replied, her eyes closed.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead gently. "I love you," he whispered softly. Rosalie smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, you have no idea how much," she whispered.

Emmett smiled as he held her close to him while rubbing his fiancé's stomach.

The hours ticked by, it felt like it was going on forever. Looking outside, Rosalie could see the colors from the sun that was beginning to rise. "Rosalie," the doctor called smiling, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're ready," the doctor informed.

Rosalie looked at Emmett with fear in her eyes. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

"Never babe," he answered.

He kissed the top of her head. "You're stuck with me," he told her with a grin. Rosalie smiled as she held onto his hand as she began pushing.

Only moments later, the sounds of a baby's scream filled the room. "Here he is!" The doctor announced, placing the baby on Rosalie's stomach. Rosalie had tears fall down her face as she looked at her son.

"Oh look at you," she cooed softly with tears in her eyes.

She held her son close with a small sob. "Hello precious one, welcome to the world," she cooed crying. Emmett smiled through his own tears as he took out his camera, taking several photographs of his fiancé and newborn son.

"Happy birthday son," he told the baby softly, placing a kiss on the baby's forehead.

The baby calmed down, his eyes opening to look at his mother. Rosalie smiled softly to see Emmett's bright blue eyes staring back at her. "Yes, I'm your mama," she whispered. She held him close sniffling softly. "We've been waiting so long for you," she told him crying softly. Emmett hugged the three of them close with a shaky sigh.

"I love you," he told her quietly.

"I love you," she answered with tears in her eyes.

Emmett kissed her several times before the nurse took the baby from Rosalie's arms. "Let's get him measured and weighed," she commented as she placed the wriggling newborn on the scale.

"Eight pounds, seven ounces, big baby," the nurse commented.

Rosalie was lying back against her bed letting out a deep breath. Tears were still falling down her face as she watched the nurses clean her newborn son up, diapering him, swaddling him up in a blue blanket, and place a hat on his head. "Here we are mama," the nurse told her smiling, placing the baby in her arms. Still crying softly, Rosalie cradled her child close to her chest.

"My miracle, oh yes you are. You and your big sister are my miracles, both of you are," she cooed quietly, holding her son's tiny hand between her thumb and index finger gently.

She ran soothing circles into her baby's palm. Emmett smiled as he kissed his son's forehead again. "You were great babe," he told her gently.

"So were you," she answered.

"Hey, you did all the world. I got to do the fun part," he told her.

Laughing a little, Rosalie shook her head gently before looking back down at the baby in her arms.

Rosalie and the new baby were moved into a private room. Once they were settled, Rosalie was cuddling the baby close to her chest when the door opened. "MOMMY!" Maggie shouted as she ran in.

"Shhh, Maggie no shouting. The baby's sleeping," Rosalie scolded softly.

Emmett smiled as he lifted his daughter up on the bed. The toddler looked at the bundle in her mother's arms. "Baby," she giggled pointing at her brother.

"Yep, baby. This is your new baby brother sweetheart," Emmett answered smiling, he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

Maggie was staring at the baby with wide, curious eyes. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble," Rosalie commented as she looked at Esme.

"Of course not, a perfect angel," Esme replied smiling.

Carlisle was standing behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders. "So…come on tell us. What's his name?" the older woman asked anxiously. Rosalie laughed quietly as she stroked his cheek.

"Emmett and I just about went through every name in the book, but nothing fit. I finally found the perfect name for you little one," Rosalie told the baby softly.

Rosalie glanced at Esme before back at her son. "Samuel Dale Cullen," she whispered softly. Emmett's eyes widened in disbelief at the name. He and his brothers knew about the brother they never knew. Looking over, he saw as his mother burst into tears at the name. Carlisle smiled through his own tears. He remembered baby Sam, he and Esme were a newly formed couple when he was born. So really, to him, Sammy was his son as well.

Walking over, Esme hugged Rosalie tight without hurting the baby. "Thank you," she whispered with a sob. Rosalie hugged her back with her free arm, crying as well.

"No, thank you, Esme, for everything. You have been a great person, the closest thing I have to an actual mother," Rosalie explained.

They pulled back with tears still falling down their faces. "May I?" Esme asked. Rosalie nodded as she placed the baby into her arms. Esme smiled through her tears as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Hi Sammy," she cooed softly.

She smiled as she rocked the sleeping newborn back and forth in her arms. "I'm your grandma," she cooed softly. Emmett smiled as he sat by Rosalie, kissing the side of her head.

"You just made me fall for you even more babe," he whispered softly.

Rosalie rested her head on his chest with a tired smile as she watched Carlisle and Esme coo over their new grandson. Maggie yawned and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Everything's perfect," Emmett murmured as he kissed Rosalie's shoulder. Nodding her head slowly, she let out a deep breath.

"Just about," she replied.

Esme was still cooing over Samuel, stroking his face and kissing his soft head when she looked over at Emmett and Rosalie. She smiled to see them asleep. "You gave them a hard time little one," Carlisle quipped softly. He kissed the top of the baby's head before he grabbed the blanket off the chair and put it over Emmett and Maggie. Esme let out a shaky breath with tears in her eyes. "You alright?" he asked. Smiling at her husband, she nodded her head slowly.

"I'll be alright," she answered.

Carlisle kissed the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. The two of them stood in silence staring at the newborn baby boy in Esme's arms.


	20. The Warning

Chapter 20: The Warning

Rosalie smiled as she put Sammy down into his crib. The newborn was sucking sleepily on his pacifier, his stunning blue eyes staring up at his mother. "Just sleep sweetheart," she cooed softly. Kissing her son's forehead, she stroked his soft cheek. Sighing she turned on the mobile before leaving the baby's room.

Walking down the hall, she smiled to find Maggie playing with her dolls on the floor. "Maggie, it's time for bed," she informed.

"I wanna see daddy," Maggie replied.

"Daddy will be home shortly," Rosalie assured her.

Lifting her daughter up, she got her into bed. "Daddy will come in and kiss you goodnight when he comes home," she added. Maggie smiled a little before snuggling up with her teddy bear. "Mommy loves you precious," she whispered.

"Wuv you mama," she answered.

Rosalie kissed the side of her daughter's head before pulling the blankets around her.

Walking down the stairs, Rosalie pushed a blond curl over her shoulder as she went to lock up for the night. The family's new dog, Rocket, was lying on his blanket in the corner of the room. If anyone was near the house, Rocket would be the first to know. The boxer lifted his head when he heard the door open and trotted over to the door getting all excited when he saw that it was Emmett. "Hey buddy," he cooed to the dog squatting down to scratch the dog's ears.

"How was the garage?" Rosalie asked.

"A mad house tonight. You wouldn't believe how clueless people can be when it comes to cars," Emmett replied.

"Oh I believe it," Rosalie agreed.

Emmett smiled as he closed and locked the door, putting the deadbolt back in place. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good," she replied.

Emmett went to kiss her when she ducked out of the way. "What?" he asked laughing.

"You are covered in grease I don't think so," she replied.

Emmett chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "Go take a shower, I left a plate for you in the fridge," she told.

"You angel," he said with a wink before going upstairs.

Shaking her head slowly, Rosalie laughed before she saw Maggie at the top of the stairs. "Maggie, what are you doing up?" Rosalie asked.

"Can Wocket day wif me?" she asked.

"Scared tonight baby?" Rosalie asked.

Maggie nodded her head slowly. "Okay, Rocket," Rosalie called. Rocket trotted up the stairs and walked right into Maggie's room without another word. "Smart dog," she commented with a sigh. She sat down on the couch with a book, enjoying the silence while Emmett was taking his shower.

After he got out of the shower, Emmett changed into a pair of boxer briefs, pajama pants, and a t-shirt before going into Maggie's room. Rocket was lying by Maggie's bed, still wide awake. "Good boy," he told the dog, patting his head.

"Hi daddy," Maggie said quietly.

"Hey precious," Emmett answered.

He kissed her forehead. "Scared tonight?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Don't worry, Rocket's here," he assured her.

"Good Wocket," Maggie said smiling.

"Yep good Rocket," Emmett answered.

He kissed her forehead again. "Get some sleep," he whispered.

"Wuv you daddy," Maggie said quietly.

"I love you too baby girl," Emmett answered, stroking her daughter's hair before leaving.

Walking down the stairs, Emmett walked up behind his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her. "There now I can kiss ya," he told her before kissing her deeply. Smiling into the kiss, Rosalie wrapped her arms around his back when he climbed over the back of the couch to cover her body with his.

"Hey, you're not getting any tonight," she answered.

"Aw ruin my fun," he pouted, kissing her briefly.

She smiled as she rested her hands on his arms. "How was it today?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Same old same old," she replied.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Nothing from Royce or his friends?" he asked.

"Nothing, which I don't know what's worse, knowing or not knowing," she replied.

Emmett sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "He's not going to lay a hand on you or our kids," he murmured. He kissed the back of her shoulder. "I'll be sure of it," he said quietly.

"Well just don't do anything that could get you killed. I wouldn't survive without you," she murmured.

"I promise baby, nothing will happen to me," he answered.

Rosalie sighed as she snuggled up against his chest. Emmett smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, sleep claiming them both.

Later on in the night, Rosalie woke up to the sound of Rocket barking at the back door. Sighing, she got up from the couch. "Emmett, how you talked me into getting a dog I have no idea," she muttered. Walking into the kitchen, she turned on the back light before opening the door so the dog could do his business.

Leaning against the doorframe, Rosalie's eyes scanned the backyard like she normally did to make sure no one was there. Suddenly, she heard Rocket barking like crazy. "ROCKET!" she shouted.

"What's going on babe?" Emmett asked.

He suddenly heard their dog barking and snarling at something. "ROCKET!" Emmett shouted. They heard the dog let out another bark and snarl, except seconds after that they heard a man shouting. Emmett grabbed the flashlight. "Stay here," he told Rosalie.

"Emmett don't!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Emmett ran into the backyard with his flashlight. "ROCKET COME HERE BOY!" he shouted to the dog. Flashing his flashlight into the trees, he saw Rocket snarling and had his jaws locked on a guy's arm.

"GET YOUR DOG OFF ME!" the guy shouted.

"Who are you!" Emmett demanded not moving to get the dog off the intruder.

"I'll tell you if you get this mutt off me!" the man snapped.

Emmett saw that Rocket was bleeding on his front leg and saw the bloodied knife on the ground. "Yeah you won't try to attack my dog again," he commented as he grabbed the knife with his shirt.

"GET HIM OFF!" the guy shouted, which only made Rocket snarl and shaking his head.

"Rocket, release," Emmett called.

Rocket let him go and limped over to Emmett. "Good boy Rocket, good boy," Emmett told his dog, scratching his head. He looked back at the guy. "Who are you?" he demanded. Before the man could answer, Rosalie was by Emmett's side.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing here?" Rosalie demanded.

"You know him babe?" he asked.

Rosalie's violet eyes suddenly were ice cold as she glared at the man. "He's one of Royce's friends," she replied.

"Oh really? How interesting," Emmett commented as he grabbed the guy and dragged him inside the house.

Throwing the guy in the chair, Emmett put the shirt with the knife on the table. "Steve huh? What the hell do you want here with my family?" Emmett demanded.

"None of your business," Steve answered.

"Oh ok…" Emmett started before he punched the guy in the nose.  
"AH! SHIT! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Steve shouted.

"What are you doing on my property?" Emmett demanded.

Rocket was growling and pulling on his leash that Rosalie had on him. "Alright, alright, alright," Steve muttered. He held his bleeding nose with a groan. "Royce sent me," he told them.

"Why?" Rosalie demanded.

"He wanted me to give you a message. Watch your back Rosalie, because just when you think you can hide you're wrong because he will always find you. You're his and his alone, not even your pretty boy boyfriend can stop him," Steve recited.

Emmett reeled his fist, punching him in the face again. "Rose, call the police," he told her finally.

"Already did," she replied.

Emmett bent down and looked at the cut on Rocket's leg. "Good boy Rocket, good boy," he told his dog as he started wrapping the dog's leg up. Rocket let out a whimper from the pain in his leg before he limped back upstairs to Maggie's room. "That should be okay until I get him to the vet, it didn't look like the bastard cut any main arteries," Emmett commented. Rosalie nodded her head slowly.

The officers showed up and took Steve to jail. Rosalie was pacing the room now when Emmett walked in. "Babe, what is it?" he asked.

"I can never be free," she replied.

Emmett walked over, hugging her tight. "He will never leave me alone," she sobbed. He hushed her softly.

"We'll get him, Rosie," he answered.

Rosalie sobbed as she clung to the front of his shirt. "I'm scared," she whispered sniffling. Hugging her tight, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here baby, I'm here and I'm not leaving," he answered.

She held onto him crying softly. "I'm right here," he whispered. Rosalie closed her eyes tight.

"I love you," she told him.

Emmett held onto her, letting out a deep breath. "I love you too baby, now and forever," he answered.

Walking outside after Rosalie was asleep, Emmett looked around. "Are you here Royce? You think this is some funny game? You like watching Rosalie shake and cry every night because of you? Come out and fight me like a man Royce! You like to beat up girls, why don't you come pick on someone your own size huh? Why don't you grow some balls and come fight me huh? Not a group of your lackeys but fight me yourself!" he called out. Only silence met his demands. "FIGHT ME ROYCE! FIGHT ME!" he shouted.

Emmett walked around the yard. "FIGHT ME ROYCE KING! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" he shouted. When there was still silence, Emmett glared at the forest. "You're a coward! You will always be a coward!" he snapped before he went back inside.

Royce was watching with a hiss. "You won't take Rosalie from me Cullen. Rosalie's mine!" he hissed before he ran back to his car.


	21. Fighter

Chapter 21: Fighter

A week went by since Steve's warning to Rosalie. Things were tense, but they always made sure that the doors were locked and they all left the house together when it came time to walk Rocket.

One day, Rosalie was changing Sammy's diaper when Emmett walked in. "Hey babe, I have to run to the garage. Jeremy screwed up another truck," he told her.

"Okay, don't be too long today. We're meeting up with our parents tonight," Rosalie replied as she lifted Sammy up.

The five-week-old opened his eyes briefly before falling back to sleep. Emmett smiled as he kissed the top of his son's head. "I'll see you at the restaurant," he told her.

"Okay," she answered.

He kissed her briefly with a grin. "Love you," he told her.

"Love you," she answered, smiling as he left.

She set Sammy back down on the changing table, putting him in little baby jeans and a little white t-shirt. "There don't you look cute," she cooed to her son as she tried to put socks on his feet.

"Mommy! I'm weady!" Maggie announced as she jumped into the room.

The little girl was wearing black buckle shoes, white socks, and a purple flowered dress. "Just about sweetie. Sit down on the bed and mama will brush your hair," she told her daughter. Maggie sat down in the chair, kicking her feet back and forth as she continued to hum a little song she made up. Rocket trotted into the room, letting out a huff the dog did a circle before lying on the floor. Maggie giggled as she jumped off the chair, petting the dog's head.

"Good Wocket," she told the dog.

Rosalie smiled to see her daughter so attached to the dog. After she put Sammy back into his crib, she took out the hairbrush and started brushing Maggie's hair. "I want a bwaid mama," Maggie told her mother.

"Okay mama will braid your hair punkin," she answered.

Rosalie started braiding her daughter's hair when Rocket jumped up growling. "Rocket what's wrong buddy?" Rosalie asked. Rocket walked out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs, suddenly barking and snarling. Rosalie looked at Maggie. "You stay here with your brother," she told her daughter before leaving the room.

Rocket's barks got louder and the snarling got worse when Rosalie got to the staircase. The dog was standing right in front of her, snarling at the intruder. "You should really, really shut that mutt up," Royce commented.

"Get out of my house!" Rosalie snapped.

Rocket snarled when Royce took a step closer. The dog got down in the pouncing position, his hackles standing up and his teeth showing. "I'm not calling off my dog Royce! You're not hurting me anymore!" Rosalie snapped.

"Really? You're hiding behind a dog? That's just…sad," Royce sneered.

Maggie ran out of the room. "Mommy," the little girl whimpered grabbing her mother's leg. Rosalie looked into the bedroom to see that someone was at the woman.

"Of course you brought company!" Rosalie snapped.

Royce sneered. "Rocket angriff!" Rosalie told the dog in German. With another snarl, Rocket jumped up his teeth clamping on Royce's arm. Rosalie took this chance and ran into the baby's room. Picking Sammy up, Rosalie spun around just as the glass to the window broke. Maggie let out a scream of terror.

"MOMMY!" Maggie shouted.

Sammy began crying from all the noise. Rosalie looked around, her heart was pounding hard against her chest. "Down the back stairs baby," Rosalie told her daughter. Maggie ran down the hall with Rosalie right behind her. "All the way down baby all the way down," Rosalie told her.

Maggie kept running when she threw open the basement door running down the cement stairs. Rosalie looked up when she heard his friends coming down the first level of stairs. Pushing back the water heater, the young woman opened a trap door that she had decorated so it wasn't so frightening to Maggie. "Go in your hiding playroom baby," Rosalie told her. Maggie climbed down the little ladder when Rosalie placed her son into the little baby carriage. "Sweetheart, can you be mama's brave girl and watch your brother?" she asked.

"Ah huh," Maggie replied with tears in her eyes.

Rosalie kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you sweetheart," she whispered.

"Wuv you mama," Maggie answered sniffling.

Rosalie turned on the light that was in the hideout before closing the door and put the water heater back. She took Sammy's baby blanket and threw it toward the back door and acted as if she had just closed the door. "Don't move!" the man snapped as he held up a gun. Rosalie held her hands up in surrender.

Going back upstairs, Rocket was on the floor pinned down by one of the other guys. Royce was glaring at the woman. "You bitch! Call off that mutt!" he snapped when he saw Rocket fighting against his friend.

"Rocket, schützen," Rosalie ordered.

Rocket got off from underneath the man and ran downstairs with a growl. Rosalie glared at her ex-boyfriend. "Where's my son?" he demanded.

"He's not your son. You weren't in the room the day he was created," she replied, her shoulders squared.

"You're letting another man raise that thing that I apparently created, I think it's fair if I take his boy," Royce commented.

"You're not touching my baby!" Rosalie hissed.

Royce sneered. "Leave us boys," he told his friends. They let Rosalie go and went downstairs.

"You can't hurt me anymore Royce," she told him.

"Don't sound so brave and naïve Rose," Royce sneered.

Rosalie was glaring. "You killed our daughters how could you? They did nothing wrong," she told him angrily.

"They were going to be girls!" Royce hissed.

"There's nothing wrong with having daughters! My father is the father of my sisters and me," Rosalie answered.

Rosalie glared at him. "What were their names Royce! What were our daughters' names! Tell me the names of the girls you killed! YOU MURDERER! YOU MONSTER!" she shouted. She let out a yelp when he backhanded her and she hit the hardwood floor.

"I'll teach you to disrespect me!" Royce snapped as he straddled her waist.

"Get off me!" she snapped as she tried fighting him off.

Royce started ripping her blouse apart. "ROYCE STOP IT!" she screamed. When he wouldn't listen, Rosalie grabbed his head in her hands, head butting him. Letting out a shout, he got off her, holding his head. Rosalie rolled up onto her feet with a glare, she ripped off her ripped sleeve to her blouse glaring at the man who had caused her nothing but pain. "I'm not that scared eighteen-year-old you raped, Royce," she hissed.

"We'll see about that," he answered.

Rosalie ducked when he tried to hit her in the face again, elbowing him in the stomach. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around, grabbing her by her throat. He pinned her back against the wall, several pictures crashing to the floor. Gasping for air, Rosalie lifted her left hand, smacking him across the face, her engagement ring digging into his cheek. Hissing in pain, he threw Rosalie down on the floor and went to kick her in the stomach when she rolled away from his foot.

Jumping back up on her feet, she dodged several blows when Royce reached into her pocket. "Remember this Rosie?" he sneered, holding up a familiar pocket knife. Rosalie glared at him.

"Only you would fight unfair," she snapped.

Royce grinned. "So tell me Rosalie, what does this Cullen have that I don't hmm? I hear his parents are rich, but that doesn't make him rich," he commented.

"Emmett's not rich," Rosalie answered, dodging the blade he thrust at her.

Royce grinned as he took a swipe at her abdomen, but she jumped back. "Emmett's no coward and that's why you attack when he's not here. You know Emmett's a fighter, you know how strong he is. You don't like how strong Emmett truly is, you don't like that Emmett has given me the son you were trying to rape and beat out of me. You don't like that I give Emmett the attention you wanted from me," she answered with a half-grin.

"Shut up," Royce hissed.

"You don't like that Emmett has everything you want!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure Emmett loved the fact you were a slut before you two met," he answered.

Rosalie glared. "You using what you had done against me doesn't work anymore Royce. You didn't take anything from me, except the baby girls you killed. I'm sure Emmett would've loved those little girls too, just as much as he loves Maggie. You're alone Royce, you're all alone," she told him.

"You think your petty words frighten me?" Royce sneered.

Rosalie suddenly had a smile on her face. "No, but he will," she replied. Royce turned around just as a fist connected to his jaw, making him fall down the stairs.

"I've been wanting to do that for two years," Emmett commented.

Through her tears, Rosalie walked over hugging him tight. Emmett hugged her back, lifting her up off the floor as all the emotions from the fight and the fact it was finally over started taking over her. Letting out a sob, she clung to him. "It's over baby, it's all over," he assured her. Letting her go, he took off his leather jacket, wrapping it around her before hugging her again.

After a few minutes, the police showed up and Rosalie went downstairs to find Rocket hiding behind the water heater. "Come here Rocket," Emmett called to the dog. The dog trotted over and Emmett grinned. "Good boy, you're such a good boy," he cooed to the dog. Rosalie opened the door.

"Mama!" Maggie said smiling.

Rosalie smiled as she lifted her daughter up, hugging her tight. "DADDY!" Maggie exclaimed running over to Emmett. Rosalie reached into the baby carriage, lifting Sammy up into her arms. The baby was fast asleep, his little head resting on his mother's chest. Rosalie sniffled as she sat down, hugging her son close. "Daddy did that bad man hurt mama?" Maggie asked.

"No, no she's okay sweetie. Hey Grandpa Charlie's upstairs, why don't you go see him?" he asked.

Maggie ran upstairs to see her grandfather while Emmett sat next to Rosalie. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly, swallowing hard. "Come here," he whispered hugging her close. Rosalie rested her head on his chest as she was able to cry freely. He hushed her gently, kissing the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered, rubbing her arm. He kept showering her face with kisses while whispering to her how much he loved her.

Rosalie let out a shaky sigh. "I love you," she whispered. They continued to hold each other with smiles on their faces, finally free of Royce's torturous nightmares.

**Translations**

**angriff: attack**

**schützen: Protect**


	22. Epilogue: Happy Times

Epilogue: Happy Times

Rosalie smiled as she was getting Sammy his lunch. The two year old was playing with his fire trucks while he and his mother were sitting on their picnic blanket by the soccer field. She looked up when she saw Maggie running down the field. "Look Sammy it's sissy," she told her son.

"Sissy!" Sammy giggled clapping his hands.  
"GO MAGGIE!" Rosalie shouted to her daughter as she stole the daughter.

Emmett, who was the coach of the girl's pee-wee soccer team was running down the field cheering Maggie on. The sight made Rosalie smile as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look at you," she said laughing when she saw that her son got jelly all over his face.

"Num num," he told her.

"I'm sure it was," she replied cleaning the sticky substance off his face and hands.

Rosalie was in total bliss, the fact that she and Emmett were married with two beautiful children was a dream come true. "GET IT MAGGIE!" she heard Emmett shout to their daughter. She watched her daughter with a huge smile on her face.

"Auntie Bewwa!" she heard Sammy exclaim.

Rosalie looked up when Bella walked over. "Hey Bella," she greeted standing up to hug her sister.

"Hey Rosie, look at you," Bella said smiling.

It had been a long time since Bella last saw a beaming smile on Rosalie's face. "Well look at you," Rosalie commented, putting her hand on her sister's stomach.

"Yep, Edward finally won," Bella quipped rubbing her stomach.

"Oh please, she wanted to be a mom," Edward answered, his arm around her waist.

Rosalie laughed as she lifted Sammy up into her arms. "He's getting so big," Bella commented.

"I know right? Seems like yesterday I was holding him in the delivery room," Rosalie replied.

While Rosalie and Sammy sat on the blanket, Edward and Bella sat on the chairs Rosalie brought with them. "How's she doing?" Bella asked, gesturing to Maggie.

"She's doing great. She's making her mommy and daddy proud everyday," Rosalie replied with a smile.

Emmett was watching his team play when he saw Rosalie staring at him. He grinned and waved to her, chuckling as she waved back. "You have a hot wife there Cullen," his friend, Mac, commented.

"Yep, all mine too so hands off," Emmett answered.

"Wouldn't dream of touching your girl," Mac assured him.

Emmett grinned before watching his team score the final winning goal. "WE DID IT DADDY!" Maggie shouted as she ran over, throwing her arms around his waist.

"You guys did it, you guys were great," he told his team.

He kissed Maggie's forehead with a smile. "How about pizza to celebrate?" he asked.

"YEA!" all the kids shouted excitedly.

At the pizza parlor, Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie, his arm around her shoulders as they were watching Maggie talk with all her little friends. Rosalie sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "You alright babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, just happy," she replied.

Stroking her hair gently, Emmett kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Emmett smiled before he went to clean up his messy two-year-old son. "Yea you're just like your dad. You make a mess of everything," Rosalie commented.

"I do not," Emmett answered acting offended.

Rolling her eyes, the young woman stood behind her husband, her arms around his waist. He smiled, resting his hands over hers after he finished cleaning Sammy up. Things were a lot less stressful, a lot happier since Royce was sent to jail for all his crimes. He was sentenced to life when it came to light that he was involved in another girl's murder. Knowing that fact made Rosalie shudder and scream at night from the idea that she could've been Royce's next victim.

Emmett turned around, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, kissing her forehead gently. They kept in contact with most of their family, except for Sophie, not that it bothered them much. She was going to continue to be a bitter old woman who despised Rosalie because of her past and that she believed what she wanted to believe. Jasper and Alice were in New York where Jasper worked as a curator at the museum there while Alice was a fashion designer. A year ago they had welcomed a baby girl they named, Savannah, and the little baby had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

That night, Rosalie had tucked the children into bed when she saw Emmett sitting in his chair thinking. "You're so far away, where are you?" she asked softly. Chuckling lightly, he grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm just thinking babe," he answered.

"About?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he answered with a half-grin.

Rosalie smiled before he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you," he told her softly.

"Love you," she answered.

She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she traced his wedding ring. Emmett smiled as he kissed her shoulder and her neck. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being there for me when I felt like my world was ending. Thank you for giving me a life I thought was long forgotten. Thank you for just being you Emmett and for loving me for who I am," she replied.

Emmett kissed the side of her head. "I love you Rosie. I have ever since we first met five years ago. You had me when you walked in that door. Even though you were acting like a princess," he teased. Rosalie smacked his chest lightly as they laughed. "But I'm glad you chose me," he told her softly.

"You chose me," she answered.

Chuckling, he kissed her tenderly. "Rosalie, my heart was yours from the get-go," he told her softly. Smiling, she rested her forehead against his.

"You are all I want in this life, you and our kids," she said softly.

He pressed his lips against hers tenderly, his hand on the back of her neck. "Forever you and me," he whispered.

"Forever," she agreed smiling.

She moved her fingers through his hair. "I got my happy ending," she whispered with tears in her eyes. He wiped a stray tear from her face.

"As have I," he told her softly.

Rosalie sighed as she rested her head back on his shoulder. Emmett smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife as they sat in a comfortable silence, wrapped up in each other's love and that was all that mattered.

****

(Preview to the Next Story)

__

Jasper shot Rosalie a glare before pulling Alice into his arms. "Knock it off Rosalie," he hissed.

"NO!" they suddenly heard the girl scream.

Running up the stairs into the room, the girl was up from her bed and in a corner. "NO!" she screamed again.

"It's okay, you're okay," Edward insisted trying to calm her.

Her doe brown eyes darted between each family member, they could hear her heart pounding hard in her panic. "WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed cowering further in her corner. She had wrapped her arms tighter around herself, moving further away as if she were trying to disappear through the wall. "Please don't hurt me," she begged with tears in her eyes.

Title: Looking for a Blue Sky

Genre: Drama, angst

Rating: T maybe M later

Couples: Canon

Story is due: 9/6/2010


End file.
